Terra Joins the Mafia?
by Tiger Comedy
Summary: Terra is resurrected by a Mafia godfather, Marcello. Marcello offered her another chance at a life of shelter and prosper with the price of her unique services. Terra couldn't object but what is she really getting into?
1. The Resurrection

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans… if I did, TERRA would be the main hero in the show and not bird-boy Robby-pooh…

A/N: This is probably the most whacked out idea I've ever created… I must've been high… be soft, I don't think it's all that good neither… but please review I really want your support… and _only _support. Any burns and I delete them. I don't want to waste two seconds reading reviews like 'YOU SUCK!' or 'YOU'RE THE WORST WRITER EVER! I HOPE YOU DIE!' I'll just delete them and flame you in any way I can. I'm dead serious.

Besides that, PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Prologue:

Stone…

That's what Terra was encased in… pure hard stone. Never able to see daylight once again… no thoughts, no mind, no heart… it's a sad thought really if you think into it deeper. No longer able to smell the beautiful aroma of the clean air, no longer able to feel the friendly touch of a fellow being and most importantly, no successful future to look forward to. Some say that this blonde had this terrible ordeal coming. Others think otherwise. No one, not even Terra deserved such a misfortune to be laid upon, especially when she had such a wonderful change of heart at the end. A wise man once told me that some, who do good discover riches and fortune in time. But the ones that make the foolish choice of causing disaster will soon discover misery or even cold death.

True, Terra chose to cause disaster which was overfilled by anger and revenge and was triggered by her best friend, Garfield Logan but most would call this green-hued Changeling, Beast Boy. But later, she was tired of her master, Slade's abuse to her labor, mind and body so this mentally unstable Markov made a noble choice; she saved Jump City and the Titans from a fiery death that was caused by her stress that came out the wrong way completely causing a dangerously unbalanced volcano. The consequence to this action was what she has presently…

An eternity to grovel at her past mistakes inwardly and may her cries and invisible tears of sorrow trickle on deaf ears.

But this will soon change by a violent twist of everything known to any being in the universe that not even the Spellbinder with the eye of Sarkana can see what was on the brink of happening…

End of epilogue…

* * *

The well-carved, nearly human piece of rock stood tall in the engulfing darkness of the cave with little light and little life to roam freely. Just the rock made out of a brave, young girl named Tara Markov but, really, the name that she would be satisfied to be known as, Terra. 

The statue stood high with its arms and legs spread like it previously lived and pumped with life but now it is only a familiarly formed chunk of hard dirt, no longer to be recognized by people who roam around above.

But that will soon change…

A mid-tall man with slick, black hair with a mustache and business suit to match slowly walked in with a shinning cane and a couple of big, rock-hard guys in the same suits and hats. The mid-tall man signaled the big guy on the right with his head to go toward the statue of the girl. He walked forth, not fighting against his boss' orders, he cloaked the statue with as much glittering, mysterious liquid as possible with the bucket he had and backed away for the other Hulk-like man. The other man took his bucket and laid the glittering liquid on her also. He also backed up. Silence floated all over and around the underground cave like a heavy fog. Then they heard it.

The sound of something trying to break out was being heard. The mustached man grinned menacingly as he saw the girl's rock shell start to crack all around. In a matter of seconds a scream and a light flash was emitted from the statue and nothing could be seen. The two king-sized men were knocked back into a wall as the mustached brunette stood there waiting for what the light would reveal once it fades. Finally, the light disappeared and in the background a very unstable girl stood on the pedestal with wobbly legs and a slouching upper half. Terra looked up at the mid-tall man that was approaching her in a swinging motion. Her eyes rolled over until her pupils were out of sight and she passed out right in front of the cane-wielding man. The man frowned dissatisfaction and whirled around to face his henchman.

"Men, get her back to our hideout… I don't want this chick dying on me right after all that researching I've done…" The grouchy man barked with an Italian-like accent before leaving the blonde girl to his men. The two big guys nodded and grabbed her gently into their arms. The brunette smiled at himself as him and his henchmen walk out of the underground cave and emerge to the higher grounds ready to have this Terra girl come to use…


	2. Memory lost, Crime Life Found

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or Mafia.

* * *

A now conscious Terra was dropped onto the red-carpeted floor mercilessly as she sucked in the dark surrounding of what seemed like an apartment. 

A small room with not much room, shielded windows with light shining through the blinds, a black leather couch on the left and red walls. But at the end of the room was a desk with a large computer chair facing one of the windows swinging slightly back and forth. Terra scrambled to her feet and her breath was rigid. Where was she?

"Terra…" The figure in the chair stated calmly yet roughly as the man turned with the chair to face the frantic teen with a malicious smile ready to smack off any hope from Terra. Terra didn't know whether to answer or to keep quiet. Her question was answered once he continued. "Your name _is _Terra, ain't it?" He questioned, his smile shifting into a deep frown of concern. Terra couldn't respond.

"I… I'm not sure…" She admitted in defeat. The man in the chair did not look pleased.

"What do you mean, you ain't sure?" The man hissed angrily. The big guys at the back looked up from where they were standing and readied themselves. Terra felt her body heat up. Had the room just gotten hotter?

"I don't know! I don't know how I got here, I don't know who any of you are, I don't know anything!"

"Not even your own name?" The mustached Italian asked now amused. Terra stayed silent then lowered her head.

"No… I can't remember my name or anything." Terra answered. The Italian kept a strong look and Terra frowned as she looked up at him again. "Who are you anyway?" The slick man chuckled and turned his chair around to face the windows again.

"I'm the head of this organization… Terra… this is the Mafia…" The 'macho man' rose from his feet as he got to his feet and walked up to the shaken up blonde. Now he was about two inches away from her. "My name is Marcello. And over there in the back is Arturo and Tito… we're the Mafia." Guido explained with his hands behind his back. Terra stared awkwardly.

"What do you want with me, then?" Terra asked, frowning. The mustached male frowned back. He backed up and sat back on his seat and whipped out a Cuban cigar. Terra walked up to the front of the desk with a wide-eyed stare.

"I need you… because you'd come in handy in this team. You see Terra… if you can take over the city at any time you wanted then you'd come in great use to this Mafia." Marcello explained as he lighted his cigar and watched Terra's confused expression.

"I don't remember doing that…" Terra answered quietly.

"But you did…" Terra glared at him in doubt.

"What if you're lying? I don't think trusting the head of the Mafia is such a good idea…"

"Trust wasn't what I was asking for." The man cut in quickly quite angered at her evading his not-so-kind offer, his imported cigar puffing violently. Terra ignored him.

"Besides, aren't I supposed to be Italian or a guy? I'm none of those…!"

"**In** this Mafia… anyone who can evade cops and get whatever they want can join…" Marcello snapped, avoiding her protests. He sighed and lied back in the chair. "You, Terra, used to work with the Titans-…"

"Who are they?"

"Let me finish!" The Italian mustachio snarled. "Anyway, you used to fight with them until I don't know, you had some kind of ordeal with them and you left. A few days you're back with them. But one day you're in that suit…" Marcello pointed at her suit that Slade gave her. The beautiful blonde stared at the awkward suit and tugged at it. "… and you're in charge of the city. You fought the Titans and you could've won but you gave up and went against Slade…"

"Wait, who's Slade?" Terra asked. "Is he the one that made turn against the Titans?"

"Yeah… he manipulated you and gave you that suit so he can control your body. You had strong will, so you went against him and triggered a volcano. You stopped it by risking your life and you were encased in stone by doing so. The Titans said they'd get you out but you ended up waiting for a long time. About two months or something but still nothing and instead _we _had to get you out… and that's how it is." Marcello finished, swishing the cigar in his mouth from the left to the right. Terra looked stunned. She stared down at her suit. Terra's eyes began to water and she broke down in tears, surprisingly to the three men in the room. The mustached Italian sighed and walked to Terra's sighed. "It must be rough to know that your so-called friends… the Titans… finally give up on you, huh…? Wasting two months of your life like that…" Marcello said soothingly, in the total opposite of his real tone. Terra only cried harder. Marcello snapped a crooked smile. "We can help… you can start all over again… get a house, a job and best of all a life… that is… if you do a few good favors…" said the slick-haired Italian slyly. "If you join me, then you'll get whatever you want."

Terra looked up at him hopefully. Marcello wasn't kidding.

"I promise… I'll even get that suit off of ya…" Marcello said with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. He squeezed gently, still grinning. "If only you join our Mafia…" Terra sobbed and choked until she stared him straight in the eye. "Yes or no…?"

In an average human's mind, this would be a very tempting offer yet a very devious and dangerous choice. But usually, people would listen to their wants instead of their common sense and only pay attention to the good part of a deal. Once the person would agree to the deal they would snap back to earth and ask themselves what they have previously done. Terra did exactly the same.

"Yes…" Terra choked. She wanted a real life more than anything after that story. Terra finally knows that she has no where to go and she had nothing but this suit that was created by a mad man. Later, Terra might discover that what she had just agreed to will be life-threatening but for now this man might be her only hope.

Marcello grinned and swished the Cuban cigar in his mouth again.

"I like your style, kid. I guarantee you won't regret this. But I gotta warn you- it's a dangerous job. You up for it now or you prefer to get that this off?" The smoking man tapped Terra's chest plate. Terra looked up at him.

"I want to take this thing off…" Terra said with quite the relief. Marcello's smile faded and was replaced with wonder.

"You try to take it off…" Marcello suggested. Terra tried but it didn't budge. She shook her head in defeat. Marcello grinned. He pulled ou a bottle of red liquid and pulled off the cork. Terra flinched at it.

"What is that?" she asked. Marcello kept her still as he raised it over her and let it wash over her.

"Just close your eyes."He ordered. She complied as the red solvent gained a mind of its own and swirled around her like claws. "Just relax."


	3. Part 1, First Mission

Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Titans or Mafia.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" Terra chorused over and over as she unraveled the wraps of remaining cloth of her suit and replacing it with a suit Marcello gave her. It wasn't her style really but at least it was something. The suit was striped with a matching pointy hat that those unknown, undercover spies in those old-time movies would wear and a pair of shining Johnston & Murphy Plain Blucher cap-toe oxfords. She looked in the mirror and tilted the hat backwards so she could look like a cowboy tilting his hat.

"Well," Marcello began, taking a step forward. "Do you like it?" Terra looked down at her expensive oxfords and tugged at the peels of her khaki striped suit.

"This seems expensive…" Terra muttered, twisting around so she can peek over at the back. Terra grinned. "It's not me but I'll learn to like it…" Marcello grinned back and slapped her on the back hard causing Terra to choke.

"I like you, kid. You aren't afraid to speak your mind." Marcello laughed while Terra was still coughing from his slap. Marcello's grin disappeared.

"Listen Terra, I've got a job for you…" The mustached male said as he sat upon his own desk with his hands clasped together and placed calmly under his chin. Terra turned to him with full attention. "Take this." Marcello flipped a picture out of his breast pocket and whipped it over to the blonde. She caught it with no effort and stared at the picture of a young man no older than thirty with short black hair, a dashing smile and blue kind eyes. "His name's Bruce Wayne. He's a billionaire with a mansion in Gotham City."

"And…?" Terra asked, shrugging and looking back at the snapshot of what seemed to be a pretty boy with a nearly unnoticeable fog of mystery on his expression.

"And I want you to rob him. He's got a lot of money and Batman is always lurking the rooftops, so be careful, capische?" Marcello explained to the dazed teenaged girl. Terra frowned at the photo. There was something fishy about this guy's expression that didn't seem right. Marcello noticed her gawking at the photo and gave a confused frowned. "Now, I know the guy'shot and all but he ain't _that _hot…" Terra snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the mustached Italian with a heavy blush across her face.

"Huh…? Oh no, it's not that…" Terra drifted off as she shoved the picture in the pocket of her baggy pants. "… I was wondering how I was going to get to Gotham." Terra lied, not wanting her new boss to think of her as awkward. Marcello grinned.

"Focus."

"The car?"

"No, no, I want _you_ to focus." The black-haired Mafia man corrected. "Focus on your powers…" Terra blinked.

"What powers?" Terra asked in wonder and confusion.

"Your rock powers," Marcello whispered. "Think hard, Terra. Think that you're actually moving rocks with your hands…" Terra closed her eyes and curled her hands into fists. Terra started to concentrate hard as he body began to tremble under pressure. She groaned as sweat formed on her forehead as beads and quickly turned into streaks. Marcello suddenly noticed her face turning slightly red… then blue. "Uh, Terra… you can try another time…" Marcello soothed as he whipped out a cellular phone and wiggled it in front of Terra. "I already got someone to get you a helicopter. He'll be on the roof in a few good minutes. You better get going." Marcello grinned at her embarrassment as she walked up to the roof.

* * *

Terra sat on the roof looking up at the dark sky caked with sprinkles of stars. Terra sighed at her lack for memory. What if she had memories that she never wanted to forget or she had something important to do but can't since she has amnesia. Terra kept wondering about possibilities until she heard the sound of slim rods whacking at the wind and she felt a gust of strong air start pushing at her clothes. The blonde whirled around to see a helicopter land on the roof carefully and a man with a big jaw, a brown buzz, a pair of brown suspenders and a white button-up shirt. He flashed a blinding smile at the tall, suited ex-rock mover. "You must be Terra!" The man shouted over the sound of the helicopter blades still chopping at the air rapidly. Terra hesitated and nodded at his question. The man's grin grew wider. "Then this is yours!" Terra blinked and walked up to the big jawed brunette. She peeked into the copter looked back at the grinning man.

"Aren't I supposed to suppose to have a license for this?" Terra shouted back.

"I'm going to fly you!" The muscle-bound male replied loudly. "Now c'mon, we got to get going!" The unfamiliar man screamed over the roaringas he motioned to the helicopter.


	4. A Great Time for a Job

Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Titans or Titans East or the Mafia or Bruce Wayne or Terra or ANYTHING just the plot… phew, that was a workout…

* * *

Beast Boy looked from left to right in the darkness backing up slowly. Where was he? He wasn't in the Tower anymore. It was too dark to see anything. The Changelingstarted toback up until he bumped into something hard. He whirled back to see Trigon towering over his bug-like body. Beast Boy squeaked as the giant, red demon laughed loudly. Then the least expected happened. His body switched to Terra still as tall as ever and still laughing at him. 

"Terra…?" She stopped laughing and glared down at him.

"You gave up on me Beast Boy…"

"No, I didn't! I just…"

"Then where's my cure? You lied BB… I thought you loved me…" Terra growled angrily. Beast Boy hesitated and his hands that were in defense mode fell limp on his sides. He lowered his head so she wouldn't se his tears.

"I- I don't know anymore, Terra… I… found someone… new." Terra's eyes narrowed into slits, showing her hatred for him. Beast Boy could feel her stinging glare and it was burning through his soul. "…I'm sorry…" Beast Boy sobbed, barely containing his frantic tears.

"It's all about Raven now, is it?" She hissed lowly, crossing her arms. The green man shot his eyes up to her tall form just to find her cold, dark pools of raw hatred glare at his hurt, green ones. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He was speechless. Terra scoffed. "So what we had was just practice? It didn't have a meaning? I thought I knew you better than this." Terra snarled with not just emotional pain but with the feeling of being betrayal falling over her face.

"That's not it Terra, I just had to move on with my life like the others told me to do! I'm sorry, OK?" Beast Boy blurted out. Tara turned her back on him as if she couldn't face him anymore. "I told you already, I'm sorry! We couldn't find a cure! There _wasn't _a cure! I don't know what you expect from me!" He snapped suddenly angry. Terra sighed and trailed her fingers through her blonde hair.

"There _was _a cure. You didn't look hard enough. It was only a matter of time before someone finally got me out…" Beast Boy's hairs nearly popped off his skin once he heard this.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in concern. She didn't answer as she began to walk away from him. "Terra, wait! Terra! Terra…"

* * *

"Terra… don't leave…" Beast Boy groaned grabbing at his pillow. His eyes snapped open and his figure snapped up quickly, his green skin cloaked in sweat and drool. "Terra…" He muttered as he got up to get dressed and sneak out Titans' Tower. 

In Terra's dark cavern Beast Boy stared up at what seemed to be nothing. He backed up from where Terra used to stand and fell to his knees. "Terra…?" He questioned to himself.

* * *

Terra ran to a phone booth with a shiny quarter glimmering in between her fingers. She shoved the coin into its slot and began to dial frantically. Marcello had already given her his phone number. After about a couple of minutes of ringing, he answered with his usual cool and collected voice. 

"Yeah?" Terra grinned happily to his voice.

"This is Terra; I've got all the money we need." Terra answered genuinely shaking her bag. Marcello chuckled, obviously happy in Terra's work.

"Great job, kid. I knew you could do it… so, you can come back here and take a break." Terra found just one thing wrong in what he had just said; she couldn't fly all the way back to Jump City without taking multiple breaks and getting there in a month.

"Uh, boss…"

"I'll get the same guy that flew you to Gotham to get you back here. You have to meet him on the same building that you got off on. But I heard he got problems with that copter ever since he came back to Jump City… something about it getting shot or something." Terra urged herself not to ask about that last comment and focus on the thing that mattered. "So you might as well try to find a hotel or something and get comfortable. Get a job and such." He suggested lazily.

"But what about the money I got…?"

"That's work money. You don't use that you just give it to me." Terra didn't bother and agreed. She hung up and walked out the booth, looking up at the tall buildings that seemed to tilt as they grew higher. The blonde Markov blinked as she noticed that the sun was beginning to rise.

"Great. I didn't even sleep yet… but then again, I've been sleeping for a year so it's not that bad. I don't feel that sleepy anyway." She shrugged while walking around, on her quest to looking for a job. But then she noticed another thing. She needed a change in clothes. These would now be called a costume from now on. If Batman were to be crawling around the streets with her in the same clothes that would be bad news for her. Terra doubted that he saw her face properly anyway but what about the guy in the green, black, yellow and red? He seemed to recognize her all too well…

'…It was probably just a false guess.' She thought to herself as she removed her hat and kept walking to whatever destination awaited her in Gotham.

* * *

That night Robin called the Titans to report the latest news like he always did ever since he arrived to meet his mentor. "Titans, do you read?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I got it…" Cyborg complained after answering. "What's up Robin?" He asked with the others right behind him carrying eager faces.

"I'm here to report recent sightings in-…"

"Yeah, I _know _that, I mean what is it?" Cyborg interrupted pleading for his leader to hurry up with his midnight call. Robin mentally sighed and answered,

"Bruce Wayne's mansion has just been robbed…" he began with a frown. "I didn't get to stopthe robberbut I got a pretty good look at her face and I have a funny feeling it was Terra." Robin blurted out seriously not bothering to waste time. Beast Boy squeaked but no one heard him.

"Robin, I do not think Terra could have gotten out. We were unsuccessful in finding a cure for her…" Starfire bravely stood up but the green boy quickly forced himself into the chat.

"There was a cure; we just didn't look hard enough!" The team stared at him in surprise. Raven sighed.

"Beast Boy I looked through every book from Azarath and none of them say anything about stone. That was a rare situation. There was no cure." Raven corrected coldly, not wanting to think of her mortal enemy at the moment. Beast Boy glared.

"There _was _a cure." Beast Boy growled like he wanted to start an argument. Robin suddenly cut in.

"Well, we're not sure. I'm going to look into it with Speedy." The boy-wonder replied. "Robin out." He cut off their connection signaling that the chase has just begun.

* * *

REVIEW MAH STOREH! (Bad grammar intended) 


	5. Part 2, Terra Investigates

Disclaimer: Don't own Terra or Mafia or Batman or Bruce Wayne or Alfred or Gotham City. Thank you.

* * *

Terra sat silently behind the pilot that her boss ordered, looking out the window to see the sights slowly change as they went by. The pilot noticed the uncomfortable silence.

"So… you got amnesia?" He asked the young blonde but not bothering to look back. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked straight ahead at the back of the man's chair.

"Well I can't remember a thing so I guess so." She responded a bit rudely, looking back down at Gotham. The male grinned though he noticed the coldness in her voice.

"I'm guessin' you don't like strangers…" The pilot answered in a warm tone compared to Terra's snapping. The blonde sighed.

"I'm just frustrated. First I wake up with no memory, next thing I know it, I'm helping the Mafia raid Bruce Wayne!" The pilot frowned once he heard the name Bruce Wayne.

"Oh, that guy. Well, he _is _a billionaire. I'm not surprised that the boss signed you up for him. But I heard that there's the Batman protecting him. I couldn't doubt it since every time someone tries to rob this guy, the Bat always shows up." He hinted keeping his eyes focused straight in front. Terra didn't even know who Batman was but gave the pilot a small 'oh' so it can answer him.

They suddenly landed on a random building which seemed to look like a mansion. The pilot looked back at Terra with a smile.

"This is your stop, kid." He told her. Terra got off and thanked him. Then it hit her.

"Wait a minute! How do I get down from here?" Terra asked, fright seeping into her. The young brunette with the big jaw waved at her as if he didn't hear her question and flew off. Terra stared back at the helicopter in shock. She looked down from the roof and shuddered at the height she was on.

"What do I do now?" She asked herself warily, holding herself in fear. She looked around with big eyes trying to figure out a way to get off the roof. "I can't just jump down… there must be a way." Then she remembered her powers and what they could do. She blinked and thought about this. Terra had no idea how to use these powers or even starting them up for that matter. Then she remembered what Marcello told her. He told her to focus on these things. Terra tried before but then again she didn't really put a lot into it. She just tried to force it out she didn't put her mind into it.

Terra looked back down at the ground which was what, 1,000 feet from the roof? The blonde took a breath and let her mind take over. She closed her eyes, and began to imagine flying rocks. When she opened her eyes, to her surprise, there was a rock right there in front of her. It was a pebble. That wouldn't do any good but it was a start. She dropped the pebble and tried again this time a bit harder while focusing on her inner strength. She suddenly felt a strange tingle in her and her feet leave the ground slightly. The blonde snapped her eyes open and looked down. She was carrying an eerie yellow aura on the out lines of her body and the freakiest of all, she was floating. Terra began flaying her arms and legs around violently and suddenly fell on her hind painfully.

"Ow…" Terra groaned while rubbing her rear with a gloved hand. She looked at herself in shock and in wonder. How did she do _that_? Marcello never mentioned anything about flying… unless it was something new…

Terra shook off her train of thoughts and focused again. She felt the same tingling again and her feet lose touch with the ground. The rock-mover tried not to panic and started to get used to not standing. The familiar blonde looked down to see she was about ten feet off the roof. Suddenly she felt her heart trying to beat out of her chest. She took a deep breath, trying her best _not _to think of falling to a gruesome death while closing her eyes. She opened them and tried to move around. She was able to do so but with indescribable effort. This was very new to her.

The blonde amnesiac managed to gain the courage of floating off the roof and next to one of the windows of the mansion.

"This is probably the famous 'Wayne Manor' Marcello was talking to me about. It's… very gloomy." She ended with a frown of curiosity. She accidentally spun upside down and starts falling. Terra quickly regains control and floats back up. "I've really got to fix that…" The blonde breathes so she can regain cool. Terra, without warning, spots Bruce Wayne entering the room Terra was spying in. She lowered herself into a peeking position so only her eyes and above were visible. Bruce had a visitor- an awkward little guy. He had spiky black hair, a black mask and a color-blinding uniform. Terra frowned at him. He seemed weirdly familiar, as if they'd met before. She discards her thoughts again and focuses on Bruce. "Hmm… if I were a rich playboy… where would I hide my money…?" Terra asked herself with crossed legs in mid-air. The rock-mover thought long and hard but nothing came. Then something else hit her. "Maybe I should go investigate myself… but how am I going to do that?" She asked herself. Then an idea clicked her attention.

Terra finally got to an empty, abandoned room and slipped open the window and shut it closed as quietly as possible. She slithered to the door and placed her gloved hand on the cold knob. Terra slowly turned it, hearing the nub in the door slide into its slot. She took a deep breath and let the door slide open at about the width of one of her blue eyes. She slowly looked around. No one there. What luck!

She seeped through the door's crack and tip-toed to another random door. She slid through that one too so she wouldn't gather any slight suspicions. Terra finally reached a hallway. It was filled with priceless antiques and luxurious and exquisite sculptures. Her eyes went big with greed. Never has she ever seen such a jaw-dropping sight of rich items. The only word she was able to mutter was the simple word that we all would use in a case like this…

"Oh snap."

* * *

Please REVIEW! 


	6. Part 3, Success!

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans' or Batman's characters.

* * *

After gathering the goods in a bag, she fled to the end of the hall and cautiously slid the door open once more and peeked through. There was no one in sight and the sly blonde amnesiac tip-toed through the door. Now she found herself in the main entrance of the mansion. In the middle of the room, a vase stood tall and gorgeous on a sleek, well-polished table. Her lips spread wide into an evil grin. In an instant, she was stuffing that in her bag also. She swung it over one of her small shoulders and looked around, trying to think of the best path to go through right now until she heard flapping from behind and received the feeling she had just been caught. She looked back and saw a serious man in a black Kevlar suit and a cowl and cape with a pair of tiny, what seemed like, ears sticking up from the top. His big white eyes narrowed with anger and with a mix of curiosity.

"Who are you?" He asked with a rough, ragged voice that would send shivers up Terra's spine. Her eyes were wide with fear and they were jetting from side to side, digging frantically for an excuse but nothing came up. The only thing she can think of was running and she complied. Terra didn't turn her back as she jumped on the table and back flipped on the staircase and that's when she fled. Batman frowned deeper and ran after her.

Terra didn't seem to care if she were caught by a guest or whatever. She was too busy running for her life. But after the next door there stood that weird, spiky-headed kid again. Once eye-contact unfolded between them it seemed like time stopped immediately. Terra didn't rip her eyes away from him as she tried to shuffle toward the next door which was, unfortunately at the end of the room. How ironic.

The blonde teen didn't seem to recognize him at all but he sure did. The big white eyes of his couldn't get any wider and his mouth hung open.

"Terra…?" He questioned, stepping closer but received a step back from the blonde. He hesitated and stood still so he wouldn't scare her away. "I-is that you…?" The raven-haired boy asked reaching out for her. Terra kept side-walking until she reached the door and began palming the doorknob. "Terra, I order you to stop!" She didn't listen. Terra slammed the door open and ran as fast as she could carry herself. Once she spotted a window, she decided not to think twice and jumped out of it with the shards of glass cutting her cheek but ignored. Time went slower then once she noticed what happened she activated her new-found powers and zoomed through the sky with a great smile on her face, imagining the things Marcello might give her for this.

When the man in armor got to the room Terra was previously in with the spiky-headed boy right behind just to find a broken window with shards sprawled to the floor. The man in black turned to the color-blinding teen.

"Why didn't you stop her Robin?" The knight of the night demanded more than ask. The teenager flinched.

"I'm sorry Batman but that girl used to be a member of my team… or at least I think-…"

"Robin, I thought you _knew _your team better than this."

"I _do_, Batman but that member was sealed in stone nearly a year ago. I doubt she would appear out of nowhere suddenly or even get out for that matter. There was no cure and we gave up hope…" Batman frowned deeply to this.

"Everything has a cure, Robin. You just didn't look hard enough." With that, he walked out with his dark, thick cape weakly flapping behind him. Robin was surprised at this and lowered his head in shame.

* * *

"The girl that you have, Marcello…" A certain thing in the shadows growled with four glaring eyes piercing through the smoking man. "Is it really Terra, the earth-moving legend?"

"Yes, sir…" Marcello grinned while puffing smoke out of his mouth and placing the cigar back in his mouth. "She's the girl you want. She's strong; she's obedient and best of all, she used to be part of those Teen Tyrants! She's perfect for ya, boss." He smirked, taking an extra puff. The eyes showed no gratitude or bitterness.

"Excellent, Marcello, but I remind you; if you fail to release me I will do _more_ than take your life away…" Marcello inhaled too much of his cigar and chocked in fear. "Is that clear?" He nodded while pounding at his chest to get his lungs to function once more. The eyes slowly faded but if the mid-tall man had known better, he could have sworn that he heard an evil cackle and a cold feeling sweep over the room.

* * *

This is T.C., y'all, and I **order **you to review! 


	7. Job Searches Takes A lot Out of One

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans all together! YAY!

A/N: I'M BUSY MAKING A CHRISTMAS LIST AND I'M GONNA MAIL IT TO SANTY CLAUS SO STAY AWAY!

…

Santa's black… so was Jesus… all hail God for he will come down to take back his planet. I wish y'all a merry Christmas and a happy New Year.

* * *

Terra headed toward the first building she saw that held the holy sign 'Help Wanted'. The blonde looked around to see that barely anyone was there. She shrugged it off and stood in front of the counter waiting for the clerk to come out. He came out with the biggest nose she had ever seen. 

"Gah!" She yelped surprised. The big-nosed teenager glared at her. Terra giggled nervously and blushed with embarrassment. "Um, sorry... I-I saw you nose- I MEAN YOUR **SIGN** OUTSIDE! Heh… not your nose… you have a nice nose…" His glare deepened. Terra gulped and backed away. "I should… go now shouldn't I?" The brunette ground his teeth together and she runs out.

* * *

"That went well… now where do I go…?" The blonde asks herself. She spots another building with the same sign. She looked around and saw that it was simply a small cart that sells newspapers on the street. It didn't look like much but there's more than to what meets the eye.

She walked over to the oriental man behind the cart and smiled not wanting to give a bad impression like the last time.

"Um… I see you need extra help…" Terra began sweating nervously. He did not look amused. "I'd like to be employed please." She blurted out quickly. He grinned so widely it nearly made her shudder.

"You are very pretty girl; you work for me! You are hired!" He states nearly ordering her to get hired in his Chinese accent. She mentally does back flips. Finally, a job with not much effort! "Now, the rules are these; you shall sale papers! Next, you sell yourself with papers!" Terra's eyes bulged at the last part.

"WHAT? What are you-…?"

"A man or woman asks for you, you stay over at their house for the rest of the night!" Terra blinked in shock.

"Um… I think I better…" She was cut off quickly.

"You wear uniform!" He held up a tight, leather bodysuit, bunny ears, fishnet stockings and red shoes with long heels. It looked like a Playboy costume. Terra gaped at the uniform and looked up at him to see if he were serious. "You wear now!"

He was.

"…I'll call back…" She lied as she backed away and began to run off.

* * *

Terra saw the third store that needed help. It seemed neat and well-handled. 'This seems a bit more trusting.' Terra thought while walking in the store. It smelled like rich pizza which began to tease her hunger. She nearly floated over to the counter.

The clerk was washing a cup with his back turned. Terra cleared her throat to get his attention. He didn't hear her. She repeated the countered action. He kept drying glasses. Terra called out,

"Excuse me," He turned around with cold, black eyes. "Um… I need a job and I saw your sign outside and…" Terra left the rest up to him. He turned around fully after placing his cup down and went face-to-face with Terra as if he were examining her. Terra kept a confident look as he looked her up and down with a serious expression. He looked her straight in the eyes and she stiffened.

"We need new delivery boy," The young Greek man began with his thick accent clinging on to his voice making him sound like a real guy with real business. "You can handle, yes?" He asks her suddenly with a hint of a comforting grin. Terra's eyes brightened and her expression and spirit lifted to a whole new height.

"Yes sir!" She responded joyously. He nodded reassuringly as if he believed her completely.

"Good. Follow me; I will get your uniform." Terra followed him as he went over to the back.

* * *

In the darkness of an alley Robin and Speedy were chatting about last night. "We have to find that crook before she hits another house." Robin told Speedy in all seriousness. Speedy nodded. 

"But we don't know where to start. Do you at least have some kind of physical description or something?" Speedy asked with a typical bored expression.

"All I know was that she had blonde hair and navy blue eyes. She looked like a team member we used to have." Robin informed, lacking emotion in his words. Speedy nodded again at the boy wonder's words and was about to leave until the spiky-haired teen stopped him.

"And Speedy?"

"Yeah?"

"No distractions. That means no looking in the mirror or gawking at any girl that comes your way." Robin added as he began to take his leave. Speedy frowned and took off also.

* * *

"Terra, pizzas!" Terra, equipped with the apron, the hat and a bonus of massive jeans and a white, looseT-shirt with the logo of the restaurant,responded to the bell as her boss, Mr. Andrew threw over to her a pizza box with the pizza smelling like the heavens- just in a box. She forced herself not to eat it on the spot. 

"Yes sir!" Terra complied as she ran out the restaurant and out into the wild. It was big and people were too busy to notice her awed expression. She checked her watch that Marcello gave her. "I better hurry. I don't want Mr. Andrew to think I can't do my job right at my first time." The young blonde advised herself as she ran off. Terra slipped and twirled around people in a slurred fashion as if she were dodging attacks and even knocked someone down by accident. "Sorry!" She called back as she kept running. In no time she was there in front of _the same mansion that she robbed yesterday!_ Terra's carefree expression dropped immediately. Terra gulped and rang the doorbell. A tall, serious man in a butler suit looked down at the delivery girl with cold blue eyes. She smiled up at him nervously. "Um… pizza delivery for Mr. Bruce Wayne...?" She said inmore of aquestioning voice than an assertive tone. He looked down at her weirdly and grinned a bit.

"Oh, you must mean Mr. Drake. Master Drake, your 'pizza' is here!" Terra frowned awkwardly once she saw Drake jump down the stairs with his black, spiky hair and his confidentyet cockysmile…

Terra and Drake's eyes met and the same tension took place as when boy wonder and she had first met. Terra cursed to herself and pretended not to recognize him by keeping a cool, heartless expression. "Well, this is yours." Terra mentally kicked herself when she noticed that her voice did not comply with her expression. It was quaky and gave away her real emotion. Drake glared at her and took the pizza gently. The tension was still there even when Terra left. The blonde looked around and ran off again just faster, knowing that he just might be staring down at her now.

* * *

Robin placed his mask back on his face after eating his extra cheesed pizza and called Speedy. 

"My God, what is it NOW?" Speedy's annoyed tone cut through the communicator and blasted into the sidekick's ear but this didn't faze him.

"Speedy, I'd like for you to check out Gotham's pizza parlor in the far west… we might have a pretty good lead on the robber if we look there…" Robin answered with a cold voice. Speedy stayed silent then abruptly retorted,

"Why there?" Robin's frown dared to narrow.

"I just have a hunch." He replied and cut their connection leaving Speedy to stir in his last words as Robin looked down at Terra leave for the parlor. "A pretty good one too…" He added to himself in a ragged tone as he crossed his arms and glaring at the running figure. This was just getting easier.

* * *

THANKS FOR REVIEWS! KEEP IT UP! 


	8. Part 1, The Infiltration Plan

Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Titans and such… do I have to do this every chapter? It's getting tiring…

* * *

Terra practically crawled back to the restaurant in exhaustion. She has been here and there the whole day and breaks were _not _included. She was lucky to sit down before another order came in about thirty seconds later. Terra swung the door open, not caring who notices her abrupt entrance and quickly sat down in her relaxing spot, breathing heavily with sweat pouring down her brows. She sat there for a maximum of twenty seconds until another call came in.

"Terra, pizza delivery…!" Terra cut in quickly.

"I know…" She pitched in, getting to her feet and grabbed another box from the counter. Terra walked backward with the pizza in her hand to open the door but bumped into a semi-muscular figure. She could tell he worked out since she felt his muscles through his top on her back. She whirled around to meet with two white, masked eyes. She felt her breath get caught in between the walls of her throat at first thinking it was the spiky-haired boy from last night. Then it hit her. This guy had short red hair and his uniform was more of a burgundy with yellow boots and had a bow and arrow instead of a staff. She smiled shyly. He grinned back.

"Hey there…"

"Hey…"

"You've got a minute?" He asked politely with that same grin. Terra gave him a small 'um' and looked back at her boss. He nodded.

"The customer can wait I guess… but do not take too long!" Terra nodded back at him and the young masked teen and she walked out. As soon as they were outside, Speedy's grin faded.

"I'm just here to ask… have you noticed any suspicious activity around? You know, unusual things…" He questioned with his eyes narrowed.

"Uh… I just started to work here…" She responded as she shuffled a bit.

"Oh." He replied. They both stood silent for a while. Terra broke it.

"I have to go now…" The young blonde managed to say as she turned back.

"Oh… uh… OK. I'll see you another time then…" Speedy answered with a hint of nervousness. Terra looked back at his cute grin and couldn't help but smile back. She walked off with the pizza in hand. Though as she walked away she couldn't help but try to figure out why she was having these weird emotions for Speedy…

As Terra walked towards her destination, her face tinged with daze, she spotted a black limo screech to a halt barely hitting her and a big hand grabbed her. It pulled her in violently as if she were a rag doll and shoved her into a leather seat. In no time she was blindfolded and her arms were tied behind her back.

"Let's move." She heard a rugged voice order as she heard a screeching of tires and was nearly catapulted out of her seat due to the abrupt acceleration of the vehicle she was so neatly placed in (sarcasm if you must know). "Yo, Blondie," She heard that same voice snarl. She knew it must have been her and instead of answering, she squeaked in fear. "Your name is Terra, right?" He asked with a slightly nicer tone.

"Um… yes…" She whispers too scared to raise her tone any louder.

"Terra Markov?" He asks still with that awful voice. She nods, trying her greatest not to cry by pursing her lips.

"It's her, Bobby you can take off the gear, Jesus… I swear, if you were to hurt her at all, boss would cut off your fingers." The young Mafia teen heard a sly voice take place as she felt the bonds on her wrists slowly loosen. In a short moment, she was able to see again. To her surprise she was in an expensive looking vehicle with guys in black suits stuffed in. She gulped. "Don't worry kid, we're with Marcello."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, black hair, black mustache, expensive suit, expensive shoes… you know the rest." The sleazy-looking guy described briefly. Terra felt a bit less tense and more at ease. "So, Terra… where's your loot?" Terra was about to ask him about this but then realized that he was talking about Wayne's expensive stuff. Terra completely forgot about that! Luckily, she was carrying it in a backpack for the whole time. She took off her bag and zipped it open to reveal the many sculptures and paintings. They all gawked at the scene and looked up at Terra. "Whoa… kid, do you know how much this'll be worth?" She thinks and shakes her head.

"No. I simply took them off Bruce's hands. I didn't want to waste any time." She answers in all seriousness. They all nod.

"We'll take these to Marcello, you know, to make your trip less heavy." The fox-like man told her as he took everything and put it away.

"Great. Can I go now?" Terra asks without hesitation.

"There's one more," A big guy added. "There's a Mafia in Gotham too." Terra was deciphering what he was saying and began to frown, knowing where this was already going. "The Jump City Mafia with Marcello and all and here… they don't like each other. They get at each other's backs like wolves. And since you're part of Marcello's group…" Terra quickly stopped him.

"I don't think I can." The man glared down at her.

"You gotta. Marcello said so. If you don't stop them, you don't get squat. If you succeed in getting in on their plans we'll tell Marcello and you'll get double your salary," The muscular, brown-haired man advised the frightened teen. Terra suddenly found this powerfully tempting. "So," He started again. "You in or out?" Terra grinned.

"I'm in."

* * *

Please review! I want your reviews so much! I miss you guys! 


	9. Part 2, Cigars?

Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Titans… or Mafia or anything. Just the plot.

A/N: Whoa, people, what happened? Where are my reviews? What, am I losing my touch? Tell me if I am I think I'm beginning to lack something too…

* * *

Terra stumbled into the restaurant and catches her breath with a suitcase in hand. She drags herself to the counter to face her boss. 

"Sir," She began, still breathing hard from her run from the house she delivered to, to the restaurant. Mr. Andrew gave her a look. "I need a break…" She breathed, barely able to stand. He stares for a while then smiles.

"Of course," He answered. "For the rest of the day if you like. You have worked hard. You deserve break, yes?" For a short moment Terra was shocked. The whole day to herself! She blinks and smiles widely with glee.

"Oh thank you, sir!" She squeals, hugging him over the counter. The boss was shocked by the unexpected action. Terra noticed what she was doing and pulled away abruptly. "Oh my gosh, sorry boss! I won't do that again, I promise!" She panics. Andrew smiles.

"No need to apologize. I will see you tomorrow morning at nine 'o' clock sharp, understood?" He advises before returning to drying cups.

"Yes sir!" Terra assured as she walked out with that suitcase still clenched tightly between her palm and fingers.

A short moment later, Terra was staring up at a sleazy-looking hotel with the words 'Gotham Hotel' flashing in blinding pink, ripping through the darkness of the night. Terra looked down at the door and walked in. In it was a comfy-looking lobby with couches here and there. The walls were white and navy blue, the tables polished clean.

She went to the manager and asked him if she could stay for a while. He gave her a price and she paid. Fortunately for her, she received money from Marcello's allies. It was enough to stay for about three days tops.

The man at the counter gave her a room and the key.

"Please, enjoy your stay." He mumbled, his attitude not matching with his words. Terra ignored the cold tone and walked up to her room.

Once she got to the door to open it, she heard voices from the door behind her. They were muffled but once she got her ear pressed against the fine wood it was at a satisfying tone.

"Listen Charlie, we ain't _sure _if Marcello got a new lackey. It's still a rumor that we ain't sure of. No one's sure of it…" An Italian accent cut through the tough voice as the man spoke.

"Now _you _listen to _me_. Boss said we gotta find whoever robbed pretty boy Bruce Wayne and ask her questions. If she _is _from the Jump City Mafia then we cut her," Terra froze to the words and held her neck in fear of having it cut.

"What makes boss think it's a Jump City Mafia member?"

"Yo, don't question Fat Bruno or he'll slash your throat. He just knows alright? It isn't gonna kill us if do it. It's if we _don't _do it we'll get killed." The bothered voice rang through the room. This must've been serious. Terra's heart was wrestling out of her chest. If they were to catch her, she would be so screwed. "Anyway, back to more important things. You got that golden cigar case boss asked for?"

"Yeah, it's right in the safe…" The buff voice answered.

'Cigars… safe…?' Terra wondered with a cocked eyebrow. 'What safe…?' She quickly stopped thinking once she heard footsteps growing a slight bit louder as they appeared. Terra jumped back from the door and whirled around just as soon as it opened. The men exited their room still talking about the pack of cigars.

"You better be tellin' the truth. Boss doesn't like it when people lie…" The man in a navy blue suit and black, slick hair with the matching eyes told his ally. The shorter man frowned as he locked the door.

"Why _would _I lie? I know how bad boss gets. I ain't stupid." The man with the rough voice snapped. That meant the tall guy must be Charlie. Terra mentally wrote down this information. It might come in handy for the future. As they began to chat and walk away Terra took a mental photo of them and carefully preserved it in her mind. This will also come in handy.

The amnesiac opened her door and quickly closed it. Before she can resist, she was admiring the room she was told to stay in. It sported navy blue walls, a queen-sized bed, a wide TV, bright wall lamps and a clean bathroom that actually smells good with a bonus of a Jacuzzi. Terra grinned at how fortunate she had become in Gotham.

She got cleaned and plopped into bed, not bothering with food until morning… though the cigar case was still tugging at her. What's so important about a cigar pack… unless it was _holding_ something important…?

Terra grinned at herself. This has just gotten more interesting, yet dangerous to Terra's dismay. Luckily, those guys from earlier gave her ways to contact them if anything. This thought comforted Terra until she slipped into slumber. She was really getting used to all this Mafia stuff if she found having the help of criminals comforting…

* * *

Robin paced around his room, restless. He had been thinking about the delivery girl that had come over earlier. She seemed so familiar that it was quite eerie. He flipped out the communicator and contacted the Titans. "Robin to Titans. Do you read?"

"Oh, not again…" Cyborg's voice sounded through the fuzzy image in his communicator as it began to un-fuzz. "Yeah, we here, what is it now?" He snapped. Robin frowned.

"I think I have a pretty good lead on the robber. There are some chances she might have gotten out… with some help." Beast Boy quickly pitched in.

"I told you! You guys would never listen!" The others gave him a look and sighed.

"Listen Beast Boy… I know you don't want to believe it but Terra's gone… we can't change the past-…" Raven was quickly cut off by a fueled up Changeling.

"Maybe if you guys saw for yourselves you would finally agree with me!" Everyone stayed silent after Beast Boy's words. As the silence grew stronger so did Beast Boy's anger. "Well?" He snapped at his team. Robin cut in before the argument got anymore heated up.

"It's just a guess. Like I said last night, Speedy and I are going to search into this. Robin out." With that, Robin's face cut out of the big screen of the Titans' TV. Beast Boy gritted his teeth and ran out. Raven was about to call out but Cyborg stopped her.

"Let him go. He'll be back." The tin man murmured as they watched him storm out with an attitude.

* * *

Beast Boy finally reached the cave again. He already knew Terra wasn't there anymore but he didn't just go there because of Terra. It was also his thinking place. A place he would hang out in if he were stressed.

He plopped into a sitting position in front of Terra's stand. It was cracked and slightly broken to Beast Boy's surprise. Then he noticed the pieces of rocks sprawled around and drips of dried liquid. It certainly wasn't water. It was still visible even when dried. He morphed into a wolf and sniffed it. It had no smell. The green teenager turned back into his original form and ran out. Wait until his friends saw this…

* * *

I thought this chapter wasn't too good. Please review and tell me what's going wrong. 


	10. Part 3, A Coffee and a Chat

Disclaimer: Do not own Mafia or Teen Titans or Gotham.

A/N: Ah, I see… chapters are short and there isn't any fluff… sorry guys, I kind of got caught up in the mystery theme than the romance… I'll try fitting the romance in…

* * *

Terra woke up at six and got dressed in her pizza uniform since it seemed more civil than a business-looking suit. She woke up much earlier than expected. After no sleep for over a day you'd think she would make up for the time lost. Terra wasn't thinking that way though… she was dead tired but couldn't sleep and all she was thinking of was sleep only. 

Since it was so early, she decided to go to a café for breakfast. The thing is; she hates coffee. It's distasteful and bitter/sweet, but it's the only thing that will keep her eyes open if sleep suddenly decides to kick in at an inappropriate time.

As she lazily gulped down the hot beverage as if she didn't feel it scorching her insides, Speedy spotted her and waved. She didn't notice since she was still jugging down the drink. He noticed the lack of attention and gathered the courage to sit himself across from the blonde. Once she stopped drinking to take a break, eye contact took place. This was different though. When she and Robin's eyes connected it didn't seem as uncomfortable and abnormal. Now, with Speedy, she's feeling a weird tingling sensation go through her.

"Um, hey," Terra greets in a less tired and a more interested voice. This was getting irritating. Terra never felt like this as long as she could remember… which isn't too long, sadly. But it was annoying. Every time the redhead comes along it's like her heart skips. It's unfamiliar but yet she feels as if she's felt this bizarre sensation before. "You've got any more questions you forgot to ask me?" She asks in a sarcasm-tinged voice. She hated the feeling yet loved it. She felt more playful and less tense around him. He seemed pretty humorous himself…

Speedy chuckled at her half-attempt at a joke. Terra was a mystery to the young archer. He had this weird feeling for her though they had only met twice so far. It was sort of a bizarre feeling he would have to get used to if he wanted to hang around with her more. But then again, he had to. Robin's orders… speaking about boy wonder, he's been on Speedy's back 24/7. It's not sweet to be awakened about five in the morning for some useless update or if Robin was 'just curious' to know if he were still focusing on the situation and _not _women. Speedy simply came over to visit his mentor, the great Green Arrow not to hunt down some robber. But ever since he met this blonde he kept forgetting about 'the situation at hand'. She was little joy he was getting out of this whole visit to Gotham city.

"No," He chuckles in the most macho tone he can muster. "I simply came over to talk…" The amnesiac gives him a shy grin to receive a smug one from Speedy. Speedy frowned at her suddenly. "Hey, uh, I don't mean to be rudebut I'm just wondering… where did you get that cut on your cheek…?" Terra gave him a look then traced a finger on her cheek to find a rough cut trail down to her jaw. It was probably when she jumped through the Bruce Wayne manor's window when trying to escape.

"Oh, this…? This is an old scar I got while… uh… playing with scissors…?" Terra mentally slapped herself. What a lame excuse…

"Oh, OK." Speedy answered in a non-assuring voice. He didn't really trust her but he decided to drop it. Both of them tried to find something to say but nothing. Then, out of the blue, Terra asked him,

"Are you new to Gotham? I heard that you're part of the Titans' East…" Terra didn't know where that came from. It was so abrupt. Speedy's grin only got wider though, to Terra's surprise.

"So, you know about me?" He asked in a self-absorbed voice, leaning in to her. Terra rolled her eyes playfully. She had heard not much about him but once her pizza parlor boss, Mr. Andrew had told her about him when she asked during a thirty-second break.

"Yeah, you guys seem to be pretty known." She said, sarcasm, yet again, claiming her. This name seemed familiar. The name 'titans' turned her off like a switch. The curiosity was driving her mad so she just had to ask, "Why did you name yourselves 'Titans East' anyway?" Terra asked in a more serious tone, sipping at her coffee which had gone slightly cold.

"Actually, I'm not sure. It probably has something to do with the Teen Titans since we were in alliance… even now ever since that robber and Bruce Wayne case… we're going to investigate the mansion for any clues." Terra responded in spurt of coffee from her mouth. Speedy jumped back in his seat in surprise. That was the _last _reaction in mind.

"The… the _Teen _Titans… you're working with them now?" Terra asked with shock in her dark blue eyes. Speedy hesitated then nodded. Now it made more sense! She stared at him with round eyes then abruptly got to her feet. Speedy followed.

"Where are you going in such a rush?"

"I'm sorry, but I've really got to leave. Um… boss is expecting me. Later," Terra rushed through her words so fast it took a few seconds to decipher it. Speedy half-attempted to reach out but she was already heading to the door in a hurrying pace. He sighed.

"Later…" He murmured staring down at his new blonde friend's unfinished coffee. He glared at its black core. She was in an awful hurry; she didn't even finish the coffee she was so into. He looked up at the clock. It was about six-thirty. If she delivers at the pizza parlor, then why is she in such a rush when it only opens at nine 'o' clock? Speedy's eyes avert to the door to see that she's gone. He jetted to the door and looked around. She was nowhere in sight. How could she move that quickly? "Where did she go…?" The redheaded archer questioned himself as he took a few steps around while his head was facing different directions in a matter a short seconds. Now he's beginning to see why Robin is so cautious about this girl.

Terra darted into the sky as quickly as possible while no one was looking. While she was shooting through the sky at an abnormal speed, she reached for a cell phone in her pockets. She flipped out a virgin mobile that Marcello's allies were able to get her. She dialed violently and placed itto her ear, waiting for an answer. Once the delivery girl got a bass 'hello' she quickly replied.

"Bobby, news update, the Titans East are in alliance with the Teen Titans to find out about the robbery." Terra said almost too quick to understand.

"OK, calm down. That's good information. What do you think we should do?" Bobby's said, keeping as calm as possible. Terra rattled her brain for information.

"You should hide." She said finally gathering her breath and stopping at a different Gotham hotel. She landed unnoticed and ran straight next to a black limo. She knocked on the window and a piercing brown eye went right through her. Once he noticed who it was, his scowl faded and he hung up the phone as soon as she did.

"Anything else…?" Terra caught her breath and nodded.

"They're going to investigate the mansion later on. I might have left something behind…"

"Were you wearing any gloves?" Bobby asked, sitting up a bit. Terra thought back and shook her head. Bobby's eyes went wide. "Kid, you gotta go back thereand wipe off any evidence. What did you touch?"

"I… I just remember a door knob…" Bobby gave her a nod, some gloves and a cloth.

"Wipe it all off by tonight," The older blonde tells her as she takes it. He eyes her clothes. "And in uniform…" Terra nods again. Before she left he stopped her. "Wait, where'd you get this information?" The big male asked in concern. Terra hesitated.

"Um… Speedy… from Titans East." Bobby smiles at her.

"Now, _that's_ good news! You could use him!" He laughs. Terra didn't like the way he used the word 'use'. It sounded as if he were some kind of tool. But she nodded anyway. Terra couldn't get her feelings for him in her way. If he's with the Titans that means they're supposed to be enemies not friends. Terra's thoughts were interrupted. "What about the other information on the Gotham Mafia?"

"Oh, right. I'm not sure they're part of the Gotham Mafia but they're up to something. It has something to do with a cigar case and a safe." Bobby frowned at this.

"It's probably containing some kind of message or something. Terra, look into it more. I think you're barking up the right tree. I'll see you later. I've got a meeting." Bobby left instantly in the limo, driving furiously. Terra nodded and checked her watch. Six thirty-nine. She had lots of time to do other things. The blonde looks around and thinks. Bobby told her to look into the situation at hand more… but it's a bit dangerous especially if it's morning. Maybe taking a walk would calm her nerves. After work, she can finally get to the Wayne Manor and fix things.

Terra stuffed the equipment in her large pockets and walked off thinking about Speedy again for some reason. Every time Terra brushed the thought out it always came back. The thought of 'using' Speedy kept bothering her.

* * *

Back at Titans Tower, Beast Boy has been moping around lately. Raven knew why and she despised the fact that Terra was broken out of her prison and she's somewhere out there, practically causing trouble. She thought they had gotten rid of her for good. Now that she's back she might take Beast Boy away from her. She didn't want to let this happen and so, in result, she was worrying and she would make a few minor things explode due to stress or accidentally thinking of Terra. 

Starfire and Cyborg have also been uneasy. Terra could be causing trouble wherever she is at the moment. Ever since Beast Boy showed them the empty cave all they've been of was her and how she might have come out. Terra couldn't have busted out herself so there must be someone with her. Who was anybody's guess.

Then there was Robin.

He was the most serious and cautious member of the group since he was the leader and you can just imagine how he reacted to the news. He was furious and, though he didn't show it, afraid. He feared that the robber from a few nights ago was probably Terra since they had such a striking resemblance. Nonetheless, he and Speedy were going to check it out. They were going to try and find evidence, to see if that really was Terra. If it was, then how are they going to find her? Robin was stressed ever since. There were so many questions that he wanted answers to but he knew he was to work for them in order to receive them…

* * *

Down below in an unknown, hot area, Marcello stood above molten lava and looked up at the two blood red eyes glaring down at him. 

"Marcello," It started, its voice echoing through the cavern-like underground area. "Is Terra receiving proper training?" Marcello froze and rubbed the back of his head while tugging at his collar due to the heat he was feeling in the cave and the body heat due to nervousness.

"Well, er, yeah, I guess… I mean she's doing us favors and learning. Like, uh, getting in on enemies and learning about, you know, stealth and stuff…" He stammered restlessly, beginning to sweat. The eyes narrowed, obviously not satisfied.

"Marcello, I do not care about petty abilities like stealth. She needs to know more about hand-to-hand combat..._power_...if she's going to pull off _my _chores. Is she training?" He asked in a demanding voice more than a questioning one.

"Well, no but-…"

"She has to know about fighting skills Marcello! If she does not learn anything how will she complete my requests?" The demonic voice snaps loudly almost deafening the mid-heightened male. Marcello backs up slightly in fear. He answers,

"I-I can give her guns if that's what y-you meant-…" The angered voice cut in.

"No! She needs to learn about the mere basics! Guns will not help!" The voice roared with pure anger. Marcello fell to his knees to bow to him.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Marcello pleaded quickly.

"You shall find a teacher to teach her the basics or I will turn on our deal! Is that clear?" Marcello nodded frantically getting to his feet. "Take this." Marcello noted the lava beneath him was beginning to curdle and, without warning, a sword slowly rose from the hot liquids and once completely out, it towards Marcello with its pointed end heading straight for him. The mustached Italian panicked, stepped aside and caught the handle. The handle burnt his hand causing him to yelp and shift it from one hand to the other for a few seconds until it cooled down. He observed it and with interest. It was hard with a shine, showing it was well-made and new with a firm, black and red clothed handle. The sword was slim. Not too skinny, not to wide. But what bothered Marcello was what was engraved in the sharp instrument. It was some kind of design that nearly engulfed its silver outside. "Give it to her immediately." Marcello stiffened right after.

"About that… uh… Terra's not back from Gotham yet…" The eyes narrowed more if possible.

"What is she doing there?" Marcello played around with the sword, finding a way to explain.

"She's… trying to find training…" Marcello lied with a sigh.

"At least she is ahead. Make sure she has received proper combat skills or I won't just take your life again, I will wipe your soul from existence. Understood, Marcello?" The rough tone growled. The slick-haired man nodded and ran out. "Soon, Raven… soon, you will be mine… and nothing will stop me…" It cackled evilly, the eyes glowing with hate yet excitement.

* * *

Wow, that was the longest chapter I've ever written! Please review if I did anything wrong. Peace out. 

-T.C.


	11. Part 4, Solving and Learning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans, the Mafia, the Batman and whatever pops up on this story.

A/N: Happy Black History Month!

Terra, in uniform with the addition of the gloves and cloth, slowly creeps into one of the Wayne Manor windows in a healthy amount of stealth smothering the act. Accompanied with a sly smile, the blonde tip-toes toward the door in front of her but something catches her by extreme surprise.

Her cell phone began buzzing which, to Terra's ears, sounded like a parade of stampeding elephants. She froze in that exact spot as her breath did in her throat and jabbed one of her hands into her pockets and turned it off immediately with sloppy haste. She didn't move for a short while, straining her ears for a sound of muttering or footsteps but everything was completely silent. In that case it should have been comforting but Terra knew better. That wasn't right. The silence wasn't right.

"You know," She heard from behind but, because of a large shock in consequence to her previous heart attack, she remained still as a rock. "The room you just snuck into was mine…" Terra finally gained some courage and, in response to her bravery, a green fist made a connection to her face so swift and so hard, that it broke the sound barrier with a bomb. She was sent flying into the opposite wall with pain mercilessly stinging at her face. At first, anger erupts within her being but later, to her awareness, she feels a hot liquid running down from her nose and onto the floor. She slowly brings her gloved fingertips up to the underside of her nose and removes it to find crimson swearing the leather. Anger is quickly overcome by shock and fear. She looks up at her attacker. It was that spiky haired boy from the night of the robbery again, to Terra's misfortune.

"I tried to ask you nicely Terra." He said with half coolness and half hidden rage swimming in his tone. He took out his metal staff that looked like it can really bash something up with ease which was, in this case, her head. "You obviously have to learn the hard way…!" With that chilling message, it was followed by a loud war cry as he charged towards her in great speed with the metal pole for a weapon following him from behind. Luckily, she knows how to use reflexes so in a rapid and nearly careless move, she tripped him. She rolled aside and jumped to her feet as soon as the boy did.

'This guy is too dangerous to fight with and I don't have my rock powers functioning yet. Maybe I should try to talk him out of bashing my head like a watermelon.' She thought quickly. She quickly spoke up before the brunette tried to make his next attempt on assaulting her. "I don't know who you're talking about. I don't even know who you are." The boy frowned at her half lie. The only true thing about this was that she had no clue who this color-blind teen really was. He started walking to the side and, responding to reflexes again, Terra did too, causing them to circle each other with their eyes refusing to avert from one another. Terra, as did the boy, refused to blink.

"I'm smarter than to trust you again, Terra." He growled with malice. Thanks to amnesia and lack of knowing, she immediately bites at the comment.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't met you before." She says casually, trying to suppress the fear she was feeling creeping up her throat. The young man's face scrunches up into a nastier frown which caught Terra by surprise. She never knew it could get any deeper.

"Don't play games."

"I'm not."

The short boy stops circling her and Terra follows. Now Terra was getting frustrated.

"Listen, if you don't cut the act, I'm going to have to knock you out cold." He snarled, crouching back into fighting stance. To Terra's confusion mixed with slight anger, she responded.

"Why don't _you_ listen to me? If I knew you from somewhere, I would've recognized you." She snapped rudely. He gritted his teeth in rage.

"You're trying to trick me."

"No, I'm not! Can't you get it through your spiky head, I've got amnesia!" Terra immediately slapped her forehead in regret after a short pause of realization. The boy in the spandex didn't release his guard but his eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" He said, his eyes re-narrowing with curiosity instead of hate. She flipped through as many excuses as possible but, alas, she couldn't find a proper one. So instead, Terra didn't speak. She backed up and felt wood against her back. She felt it all around and suppressed a grin. In a rapid move, she slipped through the door and slammed it shut. She ran off in a random direction and heard a slam as she did. Turning back, she saw the mysterious, masked teenager running after her.

'Fly, fly, fly…!' She mentally encouraged herself as she took a leap forward and shot through the air in great speed. She flew around a corner, into a carelessly picked door and closed it shut. Then a pang of recognition hit her as she let her vision slide all around the interior of the room. 'The room, I've finally found it!' The Markov cheered. She went away with business and spotted the broken glass window that she remembered jumping through while forming her dangerous escape. A grin formed on her lips as she ran for it and did the same stunt and flew off again. She looked back to see the spiky-haired gawking at her. The young blonde was tempted to stick her tongue at him or flip him off but that would just be adding salt and soap into the wounds of their already mashed up relationship. There was no need to make things worst than they already were so she settled for a small grin of mockery at him. Terra, two points, weird, spiky-headed teenager, zilch.

The blonde-haired Markov, in a complete rut, opened the door to her hotel room while her gloved hands were covering her broken nose with blood seeping through the creases of her fingers like crazy. She removed her hand to see a fat blotch of blood staining her hand and still dripping to the floor.

"Shit, that was a hard knock…" She cursed obviously shocked as she covered her slightly crooked nose and tried to find something to clean all the blood off before it got to her clothes. She found a Kleenex and dried herself off. She took a shower got in bed and slept immediately. It was obvious that the whole ordeal with that awkwardly dressed brunette was tiring enough to put the blue whale to sleep.

Then the buzzing reappeared and Terra's eyes snapped wide open. Her eyes suddenly narrow with exhaustion and she peeks over her shoulder to the digital clock which was politely donated to her by the hotel. She nearly laughed bitterly once one of her eyes spotted the eerie red digits which spelt '2:31'. She grabbed the phone and looked like she was about to crush it with anger. As a matter of fact, she really wanted to do it but she refused since Marcello's men are paying the phone bill. She answered with a grumpy 'what do you want' in a voice which didn't sound like her. She cleared her throat and waited for an answer.

"Terra, is that you?" A rough male voice grazed through from the cellular. Her senses immediately recognized the voice and she shot up in surprise.

"Marcello? Yeah, it's me. What's up?" She asked in a hasty state, matting down her frizzed hair. A silence pierced the air, only the fourteen year-old blonde's harsh breathing was heard. Then Marcello speaks up.

"Terra, I delivered you something. The boys say they're already outside the building with your new teacher." Terra froze stiff. Since when was she receiving a new teacher?

"A what…?" She nearly cried wide awake. Marcello sighed.

"Your new teacher… he's a good guy you'll like him." He tried to sooth but Terra was too sick of surprises to try and calm down.

"Marcello, I can't just accept a teacher. Does he even live here?" She asked in partial anger.

"I know that and no, he's staying at your place." Marcello answered timidly and mildly as if this was all normal and well. Terra was far from that feeling. She had a bad nose, the masked boy beat the living daylights out of her and probably knows she has amnesia and now she's suddenly going to get a teacher that will be staying over? Terra felt like throwing a violent fit but decided not to keep Marcello's men waiting.

"Ugh… fine, I'll let him in… that doesn't mean I'll like it though…" She moans in defeat, stepping out of bed and getting back into her seemingly uncomforting suit and hanging up.

While walking down the block and finally meeting up with a black limo she spots a muscular male with grey hair and piercing blue eyes. She walked up to him and gave him a skeptical look. He shot it right back. The limo windows open and Bobby pops into the uncomfortable scene.

"Terra, this is David Cain. He's going to be your new teacher." Terra dragged her gaze to Bobby then back to David Cain, still looking pessimistic. The 6 '2" man gave her a sadistic grin when he noticed how unenthusiastic she was about his arrival. Bobby noted how the tension between the two was already soaring. The male blonde suddenly cut the stare contest short.

"Oh, I almost forgot, boss also gave out this case. He told me that you should use it from now on."

"What is it?" Terra asked turning to him. He shrugged and chucked a suit case at her which she was hardly able to catch due to its weight.

"It beats me, Marcello told me you got to look in it, not me." He said with a serious look. He tilts his bowler cap back and zooms off with a friendly 'later'. As he leaves, Cain doesn't take his eyes off the small blonde. Terra is aware of his staring and tries to brush off the feeling of tension. Cain decides to speak.

"You must be my new student." He says smoothly. Terra refused to give him a look of approval. As a matter of fact, she couldn't. She was too sickened with grief. "Your name is Terra, isn't it? Mr. Ferrari told me about your lack of skill in hand-to-hand combat and said I'm the person for the job… you don't mind me here do you?" He asked with mysterious courtesy. Terra strained a fake smile.

"No, I don't mind at all." Terra lied, her face feeling as if it were breaking under the fakeness of her smile. He grinned back.

"Excellent. I don't mean to be a burden." And with his freakishly kind words, he walked straight into the hotel. Terra ran in front of him so she can guide him and open the door. She let the tall male in first just to be polite. She soon followed and closed the entrance. David entered the washroom and closed it. Soon after she heard the showers turn on.

'He made himself at home without me even giving him permission to.' Terra thought irritably. The young blonde quickly shifted her attention to the case Bobby gave her and slid it onto the bed. She slowly opened it and shock hit her head-on. A sword as long as her frail arm lay in front of her in red velvet cushions. She slowly raised it up slowly as if it were the most precious and fragile china. She could practically see her reflections in this thing. It was so well-polished- like it just came out for a display. The only weird thing about it was the engravings in its body. That didn't bother her much. Terra frowned at the whole event. 'How come he suddenly wants me using a sword? If I knew him any better, I would've thought he'd have given me a gun or something.' The curiosity of it all was close to terrifying. Suddenly David Cain emerges from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Terra is surprised at his lack of shyness. But she notices also that he is very muscular for a man of his age. She decides not to question him on how he is able to keep up with such a body if he is seemingly so elderly since that's a rude thing to do. 'Probably drinks a lot of milk.'

He shifts into his clothes (Terra looking the opposite way) and faces Terra with a deadly serious expression.

"Terra," He begins, cracking his knuckles. "Are you ready to train?" Terra is shocked at his energetic level at such a late time. She isn't tired either but didn't it at least occur to him that it was late? She glances at the red digits which read '3:01'. She sighs and lets down the sword.

"OK," She replies, crossing her arms. "I'm ready."

"Good. Now the first thing you must learn in hand-to-hand combat is that self-defense is a useful mechanism when in close combat…" He kept going on and on about defense but Terra's mind was elsewhere. Why would Marcello do all this and what for…?

* * *

Please review or die. 


	12. A New Steal

Disclaimer: Do not own anything except this plot.

A/N: … What is the meaning of life…?

OK, real question, am I still lacking the 'fluff' stuff? If I am, I'd be much obligedif you wereto advise me...

* * *

It's been about two days since the arrival of Mister Cain and already Terra notes improvement on her strength, defense, speed and senses. Though he was a great teacher he was brutal and quite eerie at night. He barely slept and his temper was incredibly short. Whenever they trained and David hit Terra, it would hurt badly. Even if the pain was unbearable and it was evident that she was hurt to the daftest of people he would keep telling her to get up.

He said pain built character.

All the good it did so far was hurt her and give her a broken nose. Now she earned herself a patch on her face until it healed. He was sour but it was up to her to improve so he could leave early. Besides she _does _need the improvement, right?

In the middle of the night, Terra is rudely awoken by a shake and a rough 'wake up'. She grunts and covers her head with a pillow.

"Mm… five more minutes…" She mutters from under the pillow, half-asleep. David Cain crosses his arms and yanks her out of bed. He drops her on her feet and tells her to get dressed.

"Now..." He growls as she drags herself to the washroom to get ready for their daily training. After getting ready, she spots the gray-haired male in fighting position and his eyes fixed on her. She freezes, knowing that a movement of suddenness would cause him to react. He crouched lower as if he was on the prowl and Terra knew talking out of this dangerous situation would only cause broken ribs. "Get ready." He growls at her. She obeys without hesitation. "Now we are going to be training on offense…the first thing in offense is to learn counter attacks… in order to trigger counter attacks, you'll have to read your opponent's attacks before they hit you. You try to hit me." He explains as he loosens up on his position. Terra is startled but doesn't bother to ask questions. She runs to him, pulls her fist back and jabs at him only to have it caught and get her body thrown to the wall.

"Ow…" Terra groans in agony as she rubs her head.

"Get up, Terra." He says with a soft spot in his voice. She woozily gets to her feet and gets back in fighting position. "It was very evident that you were about to punch me so I used common sense and caught it. Keep that in mind next time." He adds. Terra couldn't help but feel as if she knew him from somewhere. His attitude was so familiar that every time he spoke she complied with fright. The blonde didn't like him the slightest. "Try to attack me again." He orders sharply. Terra nods and runs at him. She tries to give him a kick to the side (Ha, get it? Sidekick! Sorry for interrupting, I just had to let you in on that if you didn't catch it. I'll shut up now…). David jumps back, grabs her leg and throws her to the wall again. "Now I'll try to attack you and you have to counter. Once someone tries to punch you, you catch his/her fist and attack. If they kick you do the same. Understood?" Terra nods immediately and straightens up. He nods back and crouches. He pulls back his fist and hurls straight to Terra. Terra, not accustom to learning so quickly, hesitates and stars suddenly appear out of nowhere.

* * *

At the same Gotham café she met Speedy at; Terra seats herself with a coffee in one hand and an icepack to the eye with another. A moan escapes her lips once the pain in her eye returns. Then, out of the blue, Speedy seats himself in front of the miserable ex-rock mover. He notices her grief and grins.

"Hey," He says, startling the fourteen year-old girl. Her muscles ease and she answers back with the same greeting in a more monotonous voice. He frowns at her in curiosity and notes the extra injuries she had earned herself in simply two days. "My God, are you alright? It looks like you were run over by elephants." He answers to her wounds, baffled. Terra was very pleased to know the archer cared but he didn't show up at the right time. She was exhausted and in a lot of pain. He leans into her and says, "Here, let me take a look." He removes the pack and he recoils in shock. Terra had earned herself a black eye. "Wow, what happened?" He asks with utter surprise. Terra couldn't answer. If he knew she was training with one of Gotham's biggest assassins he would be disgusted with her and probably even put two and two together and know she was the one who robbed the Wayne Manor. She grins nervously and shrugs.

"Uh… I… went into a… biking accident…?" She lies, chuckling nervously. To her surprise, he buys it.

"Ouch. I hope you get better. Anyway, I just wanted to know why you ran off on me last time we met. If I said anything wrong, I'm sorry and-…"

"You didn't say anything- grunt- wrong… I just remembered I had some business to do at work. Nothing bad happened." She grunts in agony, placing the pack back on her face. Speedy grimaces.

"That looks more than just a biking accident…" Speedy says, placing his hand on hers. Terra blushes at his first move. This was new… "Are you sure you're OK?" She slowly slips her hand out of his grip as if to scratch the back of her neck but she was actually nervous. She quickly changes the topic so they won't dawdle around with a dangerous topic.

"So…um… how was your search for clues?" She notices how Speedy's smile fades. This was actually a good thing that simply meant she did her job well.

"The crook attacked Robin… she took the evidence with her. Hey, I'll let you in on something. He says the robber looked exactly like this girl," He trails off, searching around in his pocket and suddenly stamping a picture of a similar looking blonde onto the table. She looked so happy with a green guy next to her. They were obviously playing videogames since they had controllers in their hands and the girl was winning. That was off topic though. The weird thing was this blonde girl looked exactly like Terra… "She goes by the name of Terra. He also said she died two months ago… kind of spooky, eh?" Speedy chuckled. Terra did not find this funny the slightest. Robin was onto her and a cover as a civilian was starting to sound good. Speedy's grin disappears once he notes the fact that she was focusing on the picture real hard. He's about to interrupt until she beats him to it.

"That green guy next to her," She begins while pointing to the young green teen with a goofy expression on his face. "Who is he?"

"You don't know Beast Boy from the Titans?" Terra perks up to the name and Speedy answers to her expression. "I guess you do."

"That's Beast Boy? I've… only heard stories about him..." Terra lies in a nearly unstable tone. Speedy gives her a slightly funky look but shrugs.

"You're not missing out. He's one of the worst jokers I've ever met." Speedy chuckles to lighten the mood. Terra answers with a small 'oh' and continues to stare hard at the picture. Suddenly a ringing knocks the young blonde out of thought and averts her eyes to her phone. She checks the number and quickly gets up.

"I have to go to work again. Boss is calling me. Later," Terra blurts out in nearly a jumble as she dashes out the doors. Speedy stares on at Terra in disbelief and sighs. He really doesn't understand her; then again, he doesn't even know her name. He then tries to gather the photo of Terra and Beast Boy just to realize that it was gone.

"Huh…? The photo… where did it go…?" Speedy asks himself frantically while looking around, trying to find the picture.

* * *

Terra posts the photo on her wall and stares on. She seemed so… happy… how large was the betrayal for her to give all that up? She had a home and friends that were probably a family to her. Terra got an explanation but things were still blurry in certain parts.

It's been five days since she last saw Speedy and stole the picture from right under his nose. Ever since then, she's been trained harder and longer and her improvement has sped up. She's even noticed her strength and speed had increased almost dramatically.

"Terra," A husky voice calls from behind. Terra turns to see David Cain towering above her juvenile form. "You said Marcello called you to steal something new… at the Gotham City Museum, true?" Cain asks in all seriousness. Terra nods and passes him to get dressed in uniform. A long pause rests itself onto the room. Then he starts again, "Do you remember what I've taught you, Terra?"

"Yes," Terra responds tiredly, already at her Cap-toe Oxford shoes. David Cain turns around to see Terra at her gloves and grins.

"You've memorized your tactics for defense, offense and stealth?" David asks while Terra puts on her hat. She nods at him and fetches the sheath for her sword and clips it onto her belt. "The sword techniques I taught you?" Terra nods again as she slides the sharp, long weapon into its sheath. The Markov flies out the window silently and shoots out to Gotham City Museum as the tall male looks on.

* * *

At the museum, Terra flies to a window and takes out a glass-cutter. She slowly cuts a large enough circle for her to enter and carefully tips it forward by delicately pushing the bottom of her circle. She grabs the top, jets to the ground, drops the piece of glass and flies back up and into the circle.

'Marcello said I need to go into the Oriental section of the museum and steal the newest ship-in.' Terra whips out a picture of a pitch black face mask with four glowing red eyes and sharp fangs. It looked so much like a demon especially with that devilish joy to its still expression. She puts it back in her pocket and lowers herself onto the ground. Surprisingly, the lasers were visible and she was able to slip through with slight difficulty.

Finally she reaches the mask, which was in a glass hold right in the middle of the Ancient Chinese exhibit. Terra jumps through the red lasers and finally arrives to the glass compartment. She flips out the glasscutter again and swiftly cuts another circle, slightly bigger than her fist, and removes it with the same method as with the other window. She grins at the mask and glances at the cut out glass. An idea pops up; Terra slowly reaches out for the mask and readies herself for a switch. This was going to take a swift movement in order to leave the lasers guarding her goal undisturbed. Suddenly, she jerks the mask back and replaces it with the glass immediately. Terra backs up and waits for an alarm but it's silent. She sighs and turns to see Robin and Speedy in attack mode. Terra freezes with terror.

"Terra," Robin barks, sinking lower into his attack position. Speedy stays completely still with his bow and exploding arrows in place and locked on Terra. His eyes narrow. "Come with us now!" He growls. The blonde thief lowers one hand to her sword and, with her thumb, loosens the sword from its grip in its sheath with the small flick of her finger. "Now," Robin orders dangerously as Terra simply stands in that spot. Terra, knowing that the lasers were no longer a problem anymore, swiftly and abruptlyjets to the side of the room attempting to get around them. Speedy's mental sensors quickly pop into motion and he releases his arrow. Terra also reacts by whipping out the sword and throws a swift strike of her weapon through the arrow successfully. Robin ran after her and, since he was faster, he catches up with her. He raises his bow staff and swings but Terra runs up a wall and jumps over Robin. She grabs him from behind, puts him in a sleeper and flips the sword onto Robin's neck. The boy wonder struggles but once Terra adds more strength into the death grip he decreases his struggling to slight jerks. Speedy freezes and lowers his weapon. Terra grins and throws Robin onto Speedy. Once the two get up and look around she's nowhere in sight. Robin grits his teeth in utter anger but Speedy's comforting hand-on-shoulder technique calms him down.

"We'll get her another time." Speedy says soothingly as they both walk out.

Terra, in one of the dark corners of the ceiling jumps out from her hiding place, up onto the glass case and flies up through the windowpane in the middle of the ceiling. Robin hears a crash of glass and runs back in to see Terra flying off. He snarls furiously.

"Damn it…" Robin hisses under his breath as he watches her get away cleanly for the third time.

"I _keep _it?" Terra nearly screams, back in her apartment. David Cain watches on as she discusses the stolen mask with Marcello on long distance.

"You heard me, that mask is for you to keep. And besides," Marcello explains roughly. "You need to keep your face covered from now on because you've been recognized by the Titans already."

"So if they already know it's me how come I need to wear this thing?"

"They aren't absolutely positive. If you go without them seeing your actual face up close they can't confront you immediately." Marcello answers slowly, suppressing his anger. Terra doesn't speak for a while and finally agrees. She hangs up and she feels Cain's stare piercing into her. The young Markov turns to him and stares back awkwardly.

"I see you've done well in your last mission; but what about your current mission?" The 6 '2" male asks with concern. Terra's eyes widen. The Gotham Mafia is still a priority and she completely forgot. Terra turns away and looks down at the floor.

"I forgot about it. But I'll get to it." Terra states almost in fear. David nods and flips her mask over to her.

"Then I guess you'll be needing this." The elder says calmly, as Terra sighs and grabs it. She slips it onto her face and ties it on by making a knot at the back of her head with the string provided. She opens the window and jumps out.

* * *

In Robin's room, Robin is pacing his room in anxiety, still dawdling on the fact that Terra slipped out of their sights with complete ease bothered him. The fact that she had acquired a weapon was no better. Now she is about twice more dangerous than she used to be. Then there were those new moves. How was she able to run a wall, master stealth, become more flexible, become a dangerous threat and learn how to master a sword all in one week? She obviously didn't teach herself all this. Terra probably earned herself a teacher. It was so obvious. But who was just about anybody's guess. Maybe if he were to find some sort of pattern within her moves he just might be able to recognize it. In order to keep up he needed to keep close to the girl he predicted was Terra and gain more answers instead of questions.

He whips out his communicator and contacts Speedy.

"Robin to Speedy, do you read-…"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you! What do you want now?" The rough and tired voice spat out.

"Change of plans; keep in touch with the girl you met at the Gotham pizza place and follow her home."

A pause ensures then Speedy's reply comes out abruptly.

"Surely you jest." He answers sarcastically and seriously all at once. Robin scowls at him.

"I don't joke." He snaps while turning off the communicator and throwing it aside while looking out a broken window. Robin was turning desperate.

* * *

Review or get shot and stabbed. 


	13. A Killer Raid

Disclaimer: Don't own Titans or anything for that matter… I'm so poor…

A/N: I dropped again, didn't I? What happened? I thought I was doing OK… well at least I got two reviews… thanks to those two reviewers anyway! I appreciate it a lot!

Also, I plan on making this chapter much longer than the others so brace yourselves… HAPPY REVIEWING!

* * *

Around the Gotham bar, Charlie from a few nights ago is on the brink of wetting himself due to being totally drunk. He stumbles out of his seat and leaves the tip and lazily puts on his coat. The brunette pushes the door open and trips over to his car. He begins to fumble with his keys until he hears a shuttering sound from behind. He whirls around quickly to spot a rustling bush. He frowns and calls out, 

"Yo… anybody there…?" No answer follows after a few long seconds. He starts chuckling a bit. "It's just my imagination…" He says to himself in a slurred tone as he turns back to his car and finally finds the proper key. He enters his car and turns on the ignition. The car goes zooming straight back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel, he pulls over and accidentally knocks over a nightlight. He pays no heed as he exits his convertible and suddenly notices the back door hanging open. He panics and whips out his gun. "Who's there?" He shouts, reloading his gun. He hears a slide of something sharp and he turns around as he begins to shoot in random directions. Then, unexpectedly, his gun stops shooting. He shakily raises his gun to his eye height to see that most of it was sliced right off. He throws the gun to the ground and backs up. "Who's there?" He asks again in a stuttering mess. He hears and feels hot breathing on his neck. He doesn't budge as he feels an arm grab his neck and his feet leave the concrete surface. He stops at about thirty feet over the ground. He's roughly and abruptly turned around to face four demonic, red eyes glaring deep into him. He cowers and is about to scream for help but the attacker drops him a bit before catching him again. "Who are you?" Charlie shouts in fear.

"I ask the questions here; who do you work for?" The anonymous asks in a feminine voice. Charlie frowns and struggles a bit.

"No way am I telling you anything! If I did I won't be able to see daylight again!" He snaps. The girl in the mask doesn't speak for a moment.

"I see…" The attacker responds in an empty tone as she begins to loosen her grip. Charlie gasps as he notices that he's slipping out of grip. "…So you think that I would let you live too as if we never met?" She asks as the grip keeps loosening. Charlie begins to struggle. The anonymous in a samurai mask finally let's go and Charles falls to the ground. Before his face collides with the concrete, he's caught by the leg. "Let's try again…" The feminine voice says as he is dragged back up into the sky. "Who do you work?"

"Uh… F-fat Bruno…"

"The cigar case…"

"What cigar case?"

"You know what I'm talking about. The cigar case and the safe… where are they?" She asks harshly, tightening her grip on his ankle. The brown-haired male's breath went course.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Charlie responds, frightened stiff. The attacker's eyes behind the mask narrow to nothing and the grip is suddenly massively loosened. Charlie yelps in surprise as he is nearly dropped. "OK, OK, the safe is holding a cigar case! The cigar case is real important to boss, that's all I know!"

"Where is the safe?" The anonymous asks. Charlie gulps before continuing.

"In my room, second floor, once you walk up the stairs you turn to the first door! Please put me down!" He begs in a frightened mess. The figure frowns and lowers him to the ground. He's about to dash off until the anonymous threat pulls him back.

"Not yet. You're following me." The voice sounds into his ears as Charlie takes a gulp.

"W-why…?" He dare asks the mysterious fighter who was dragging him to the door and up the stairs. The girl is silent. Before they reach the door, she answers;

"Because you're my hostage… open the door." The apparently blonde girl orders suddenly, pushing him to the door. He tumbles around for his keys due to his fright and drunkenness. He finally finds it and opens the door. Charlie's roommate perks up and spots the stranger. He reacts immediately by whipping out his gun at the same time the to-be assassinator of Charlie slides her sword onto Charlie's throat, causing a bit of a slit. He chokes out of utter fear.

"Antonio, put the gun down…" Charlie nearly pleads with the fear very visible within his tone of voice. Antonio doesn't budge, as if he's thinking whether to risk wasting his partner but gets rid of the enemy or do as she is silently saying. "Charlie knows best…" The anonymous says nearly in a whisper, sliding the sword a bit deeper into the tall brunette's skin. "Even if you _did _attempt to shoot, I would use Charlie as a shield." It adds as Charlie begins sweating mercilessly. Antonio slowly lowers his weapon and throws it into a corner. "Now for the safe, Charlie…" The unknown demands as she jerks at his mid-length hair. He whimpers and points at a silver cube that was probably the size of a book locker with a miniature lock on it.

The attacker throws Charlie away like last week garbage and grabs the box. She hears a click from behind and looks back. She sees Charlie with a trembling gun in his hand.

"D-don't move… or I swear I'll shoot!" Charlie screams. The assaulter frowns under the mask. Mini-safe still in hand, the anonymous turns around and slashes the gun in half again along with a stab close to the head. Charlie's trembling hands drop the gun as he acknowledges what just happened. The attacker removes herself from him as she crashes open the window and shoots into the sky.

* * *

Terra runs back into her apartment in her pizza-boy uniform with a bag slung over her shoulder. She spots David Cain sleeping on the floor again and decides not to wake him since it's better when he doesn't storm her with nearly unanswerable questions. She places herself onto the bed and opens the bag to see the mini-safe. She pauses to analyze it more thoroughly but doesn't touch it. Then, not even bothering with trying to figure it out, she stabs the lock and opens the door to see just as expected. "A cigar case…" She whispers to herself with a sly grin as she removes the gold case and opens it to find a bunch of cigars inside. Terra's expression drops like bricks. She's about to protest but a hand reaches out and takes a cigar. Terra freezes before looking up to see Cain smoking it.

"… Imported from Italy too…" He says after puffing out perfect circles of smoke. The muscular male looks down at Terra who was probably demanding an answer for his intrusion with her shocked expression. He grins. "I'm a light sleeper… I see you've retrieved something that might be of great use to your search on Gotham's Mafia…" David comments later, checking out the case.

"At least I thought it was… there are just a pack of cigars in here. I can't use these. I don't smoke." (Excuse me for the side note; Terra really _does _smoke in the comic but in the cartoon she doesn't. I think I should keep it as cartoon-related as possible just to maintain innocence. Also remember kids: smoking kills.)

"Perhaps a _deeper_ look into it will do the trick… never leap before you think." The gray-haired male replies to her analysis' summarized results. Terra frowns deeply at the gold case and removes the cigars to spot a taped piece of paper at the bottom. Terra detaches the paper from the base of the box and notices that there's a code on it. She frowns. David asks what it said. "Uh… it says 'arma'. That doesn't sound English-…"

"It's Italian," Cain translates abruptly. "It means 'weapon'." He adds as he throws the cigar out the window. Terra, too deep in thought to wonder how Cain knew Italian, ponders on the bigger situation.

"…Weapon… maybe the code is a clue…" Terra thinks aloud, wanting Cain to follow and guide her through this. Sadly, he couldn't do either. "I don't follow." He answers as he places a hand on his chin in thought. "Think about it… doesn't weapon sound the least bit awkward to you? Maybe it's not even a code." Terra elaborates, stuffing the piece of paper in her pocket. David Cain nods, showing he agrees.

"It's a possibility." He responds to her thinking as he approves. Abruptly, he adds, "Terra, time for your training sessions. It's 4:00 a.m." Terra's eyes widen and avert to the digital clock which read the same digits Cain indicated.

"But I just-…"

"Now..." Cain demands as he hands to her some ten lbs. weights. Confused, Terra speaks up.

"What are these for?" She asks as Cain sits next to her on the soft bed.

"Today will be different. You will be lifting weights for now but later we'll get back to agility and stealth techniques." Cain explains to the baffled Mafia member. Terra is relieved that all she's doing is simply lifting weights but completely exhausted after training everyday early in the morning. "For now we will start at ten pounds. Once I notice you are used to ten I will hand you fifteen and it will increase by five until we successfully reach thirty and your strength increases. Understood?" Cain continues as Terra lifts the weights with some difficulty but is able to nod in reassurance. Cain nods back as he watches her do her killer exercises.

* * *

After the long, torturous hours of lifting weights with barely any breaks, Terra is shooting through the streets like a bullet in her normal 'pizza-boy' uniform, swerving around people and bumping into others as she mumbles excuses like 'excuse me' and 'pardon me'. She finally reaches a street where less people are in sight. A limo pulls over and Terra slips in as it drives on. Terra throws the pizza in the back seat to two men in suits. Silence sticks around for a short moment before the driver speaks up. "Terra, you have the case?" He asks in a bass tone. Terra chucks to him the cigar case.

"It has some sort of code in it." She adds as the driver pulls to a halt in an alley. The blonde man opens the case with some gloves and picks out the piece of paper with the note. He mumbles a few things to himself and finally turns to Terra. "This is not just a code. It's a pass."

"A pass for what?"

"For an entrance to New York's abandoned clock tower on the lower east side." He answers as he hands it back to her. Terra trades him with an awkward expression. He begins to elaborate for her after reading her confused look. "That warehouse usually holds a lot of odd meetings about weapons and even betting on the weapons they talk about. You have to get there." He orders later on. Terra awaits him for more information but nothing came up. She frowns slightly.

"Is that it?" She asks after the silence. He shakes his head.

"No, you'll need a disguise. I don't think they would let a fourteen year old girl bet on guns and missiles… actually, you're going to take over the joint before the meeting. Terra, new mission; head over to New York as fast as possible. I hear they organize meetings every month on the thirteenth at midnight. Right now it's 7:00. We have to get there quick before twelve. Pack your bags fast. Hurry up." He says quickly, unlocking her door and letting her literally fly out of the door.

* * *

Terra silently lands on the pizza store's roof and down at the back and makes her way around to the front. She bursts through and lays her pizza cap in front of the manager, Mr. Andrew. The Greek man looked down at Terra in confusion. "Terra, is there something I can do for you?" He asks innocently. Terra sighs before answering.

"Sir, I have to quit the job." Terra blurts out. His confused expression quickly switches to shock. She decides to explain before he protests. "I'm moving to…uh… Switzerland. I have many relatives in… Switzerville…" (A/N: I strongly advise you, do NOT attempt to look this place up. You're going to be looking for a long time because I made it up.) Terra lies with a nervous grin. The Greek suddenly shifts back to confusion.

"Does Switzerville even exist?" He asks. She shifts on her feet uncomfortably.

"Um… yeah… yeah, it does… in Switzerland. I'm sorry this is so sudden for you…" She apologizes with honest remorse. He passes her a great big grin.

"Don't be sorry. I wish you luck on your trip back to… Switzerville..." He says, a bit unsure about the 'Switzerville' part. Terra nods at his understanding.

"Thanks Mr. Andrew." She says with a grin of satisfaction as they shake hands.

"You have been such great delivery boy… you deserve something from us, yes? We will not take 'no' for answer, will we?" Andrew asks the workers in the back. They grumble their answers miserably. "That's what I thought. Terra, here is your last paycheck. You can keep pizza boy uniform too if you like." He adds as he hands over her last paycheck. She takes it and makes her way out the door with a parting wave.

* * *

Terra attempts to make a bee line back to the Gotham hotel as she begins to dial on her cell phone and wait for an answer. Then a gruff 'hello' greets her. "Cain, there's been a change of plans. We're heading to New York now." Terra advises as she speeds past bystanders. Cain doesn't answer after a dragging pause.

"I've just received the news and ready to move. What sort of transportation will we use?" Cain asks on the other line with his voice screaming curiosity. Terra is about to respond when she hears matching footsteps from behind and then slow down as she did. Terra looks back and sees no one.

"…I'll talk to you later." Terra finishes as she hangs up before Cain had any breathing chance of demanding an answer or whatnot. Terra looks back again and shakes her head as she moves along and turns a corner. A fit figure slips up from the slimy shadows and moves forward to peek over the sharp corner to find Terra out of sight.

Terra takes a gander below as she gradually recognizes the sly anonymous. He had short, red hair, a striking, black mask and a red, well-fitting suit with the addition of blinding, yellow boots. Terra's face contorts in shock. "Speedy?" She whispers his name in shock along with some insignificant hints of hurt. Terra watches as he continues to look for her below. Terra shakes her head as she flies off, thinking about Speedy and probably betrayal of trust.

* * *

Outside the hotel, Cain and Terra await the transportation that they were promised from Marcello's very lips. A car interrupts the patient waiting period and screeches to a halt in front of them. "Get in; we don't got time to lose." A voice booms through the door as they enter the vehicle and zoom north. Terra checks her watch. It read '7:30' in red, hot digits, blaring in the slight darkness of the car.

"Can you hurry up, Joe? It's urgent." Terra complains as they continue to jet through the streets frantically. Joe decides to keep silent as they take a sharp turn and both Terra and Cain go bashing onto one side of the car due to the sudden, forceful jerk it gave. "…Never mind." Terra states later on after healing from the crushing heaviness of Cain's body forced onto her.

"We'll get there in time so no whining." Joe orders grumpily as they tear through the fog furiously at eye-blinking speed.

* * *

By time Terra arrived at the Big Apple, Terra was already crouching in her seat like a dead man as she slept. Cain takes the liberty of nudging her rough enough to wake her up immediately. "We're here." Cain responds to her baggy-eyed yet confused expression that cloaked her face. Terra frustratingly grabs her case and slips out the car as one of the flashing nightlights above splashes sunny yellow onto her small, shadowy frame. The Mafia teen checks her watch and an expression that showed that she had just woken up washed over her pale face.

"It's already eleven?" Terra asks herself in utter shock as Joe's vehicle begins to drive off from vision distance.

"I suggest we hurry before twelve arrives. Marcello said that we have to takeover the auction before it starts." Cain notes to Terra who was much aware of the situation. The fourteen year-old girl nods in agreement. "We have to find the clock tower. Terra since you have the levitation powers here I think you are an appropriate decision to go looking for it." David mentions to her who seemed pretty much ahead of him as she levitates above the city soaked in sparkles of different sort of lights and bustling streets. She looks around and seems to have spotted something. Terra doesn't hesitate to fly into that direction as Cain follows on ground.

After a short while they arrived at the clock tower and Terra dives below in front of the tower and waits for Cain to reach her. As soon as he does, he says, "Terra, I am unable to accompany you during the raid since this is your job." Terra nods in understanding. "I will be out here if you need me." He adds as she flies back up to a window and slides in soundlessly.

In the tower, Terra has her mask on her face and sword tightly gripped in the sweaty, gloved depth of her palm. Suddenly, faint voices bounce off the walls from below. "Get the cannons ready, Mike, it's nearly twelve." She heard a rough tone collide into her hearing well enough for her to hear clearly. Terra levitates a little lower so that she can approach them without giving out any signals of her presence. Then a response is heard, "Don't you think I'm trying? These things are heavy." Terra's curiosity takes her over and she takes a peek over the wooden rails of the many staircases down below to see a group of hi-tech cannons, machine guns and other dangerous weapons all in a band together. Terra's eyes widen behind the frowning, red eye caps of her demonic samurai mask. How were street rats able to get their hands on such enhanced technology?

Terra then spots a large man in a white and black suit and a matching, tall mask with the additions of goggles that glare a devilish red. "Where is my pay?" He asks in a certain Chinese accent as he holds out his hand, obviously expecting cash to be placed on to it. Terra takes the distracting opportunity to descend a few more flights and continue to watch what was occurring.

"The money is right in this brief case, Mr. Chang." One of them answers with more of a lively voice, passing over the case to the pale man. 'Chang' peeks into the case and nods.

"Excellent. You may keep the experiments." He assures as he leaves them to hold the deadly weapons. Terra jumps over the last flight of stairs and waits until all of them seem distracted with the weapons again. The youthful teenager flips the sword within her hand and she pounces forward like a snake diving in, whips out a handkerchief and places it over one of the organizers faces. He struggles for a while before Terra lets him go and he falls limp onto the ground. The others hear the commotion and one more is already attacked and knocked unconscious. Two more remain as Terra hides in the shadows as quickly as possible. In a swift move though, she whacks another across the back of the head right after quickly and abruptly emerging from the darkness of the jet black shadows. The last one in view points his gun at her threateningly but before he was even able to spell out his threat, Terra slashes it in half then crushes his nose with a direct, concrete hook in the very center of his face and blood flies as he goes flying back an inch or so. Terra rubs her sore fist as she turns to the advanced technology she was witnessing. Terra looks at them in awe. Such advanced technology made her feel like she was sucked from the 21st century and popped into the 31st. Analyzing the great superiority of the gadgets, Terra begins to admire.

A small clanking sound makes her avert her attention toward the rear just so her face can come in contact with a cold pipe. Her whole body is sent back straight into a wall and half of her face goes numb. As she scowls, she looks up to see the man she thought she knocked out before. Terra can't help but notice the big pipe he was holding in his palm and look up at him in utter fear. He swings again, hits her dead-on causing her to go scattering across the cold floor. Terra quickly removes the mask from her face as she attempts to heal her bloody cheeks and nose. She spits out the salty, crimson liquids from her mouth and looks back at her attacker who was more than ready to strike again. He pauses once he sees Terra's face. Out of nowhere, a malicious grin slowly slides onto his face. "A girl, huh…? Well don't worry, girly, I'll make this real quick for you…" The brunette chuckles as he throws away the pipe and picks up a knife to take its place. He leans down to her and places the sharp point of the weapon on her abdominal, seductively cutting through her clothes. Terra looks away from him with eyes screwed shut as his hot breath beats onto her ear and neck. She suddenly takes in a huge gulp of air as she feels the metal cut into her skin and slide in slowly. He wiggles it around a bit so that the damage and the pain would increase. Terra yelps in anguish as she claws the ground unconsciously. The man in a suit chuckles again as he slips it out at turtle speed. When it's finally out, Terra is coughing out her own blood and trembling to the overdose of unbearable agony. The tall male gets to his feet and raises his sharp pocket-knife in the air as he is about to strike her down into a gory mess.

Fear…

Pain…

'Can't… focus… going to die…' Terra thinks weakly and depressingly as tears form up in her eyes. Is this how it was supposed to end? Dying pointlessly without knowing anything about her past, without love or anything that can make a person happy? Die with nothing but a bloody, expensive suit?

"You're dead, bitch!" He exclaims as he's about to take the last swipe with his bloody knife. "No…" Terra whispers weakly as she feels her blood leak out of her and her whole body begin to give out. 'Not like this…' Terra thinks to herself. He swings.

'…Not like this…'

A black out.

* * *

Please review or I will kill you because I seriously do know where you live… 

P.S.: **_Before _**you report me for so-called 'explicitly graphical violence' hear me out; I bet you've seen worse than this. Come on people, I was being as less descriptive about the gore as possible. Give me a break, at least I try to keep it lowly descriptive. Besides that, please review this, I need serious feedback. Am I lacking again?

By the way, this is the edited version. BAM! Hope I improved it. Again, please review.


	14. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING… PERIOD.

A/N: I screwed up again, didn't I? Why does this keep happening?

Thanks for the advice anyway, it was appreciated.

* * *

"Terra…" The voice called, its tone strained. Terra opened her eyes. Pitch black covered her vision. Her feet weren't touching ground. Where was she? "Terra… come, Terra…" The rumbling voice echoed through the void. Terra couldn't move the rest of her body. Something was wrong. She tried to speak but all that came out was hot air. She couldn't talk. "Terra… help me…" It growled in a pleading voice. Her pupils moved uncontrollably, confused and afraid as the voice got louder. She closed her eyes tightly then opened them again to find a blurry image of a figure kneeling above. She groaned in exhaustion. A sharp pain piercing her stomach like a dagger… a dagger! The man that had attacked her earlier stabbed her. She shook her head and looked down at her bandaged wound. This raised questions. Then she realized that David was right there, right above her. Her mouth felt sticky and metallic. She spit at the side to find more blood swimming around in her saliva. She looked back at David with eyes of worry. 

"Where is he?" She stuttered, lying back down to ease the pain in her abdomen. David was silent. They both knew who she was talking about. He bowed his head slightly to avoid eye contact. "What happened to him?" Terra demanded as the feeling in her gut got stronger. Something wrong must have happened.

"Terra… he's dead." He mumbled. Terra paused, letting what he had just said sink in to her, processing. She blinked and looked up at him in disbelief.

"You killed him?" She whispered the question as if they could be heard if she raised the level to her voice. Cain gave her an eye but later shook his head to say no.

"No, Terra," He trailed off as he looked back at the other end of the room. Terra followed suit as she slowly but surely rode along his gaze to find out what he was staring at. Once she found it, her breath got caught in between her throat. There, at the end of the room, was the man, impaled by a sharp boulder, drilling him to the wall. Terra couldn't breathe, talk nor think. "That wasn't any normal boulder, Terra; it was carved just for him." David added. Terra was trembling uncontrollably.

"No…" Terra sobbed, her eyes moistening.

"I'm sorry Terra. We never expected your powers to awaken this way." David soothed. Terra's heaving became uncontrollable as she began to tear up out of surprise and fear.

"…No…" Terra whispered, covering her mouth out of shock. David picked her off the ground and headed out the abandoned clock tower with a bad feeling scratching at his stomach. He knew how children were whenever these things would happen. Murder was not tolerable for sensitive people and Terra was certainly among this category. This wouldn't look good in her future.

When David had dropped off a sleeping Terra in Marcello's office and gave him the entire story, Marcello was surprisingly proud of her. He said that if it didn't happen sooner, it would have been worse later on. He was right actually. Terra was in the Mafia now and she was going to have to shed some blood at some time. It was only a matter of time until she had her first kill. David still had his doubts but, on the other hand, this might have happened for the better.

The next day, everyone found a great change in Terra. She would barely speak and would zone off a lot. She also seemed very restless and constantly moping around. The week after was no better. But as time roared by, she went back to her same old self in two months but much quieter. Once the moping faze had lifted, Marcello began giving her jobs again. None of them involved murder but Terra was still hesitant to agree with these new orders. Then one day, during a mission, Terra had killed again. Everyone thought it would cause problems like the last time but it turned out Ok. It was very bizarre but she said that in order to protect herself she would have to go to extreme measures. Marcello was very proud. Cain, on the other hand, was worried and concerned. He was there during her second murder and once he saw how she stabbed that guard and how blank her expression was once she saw his blood smearing her. This wasn't normal yet he knew that Terra would have to train her mind to get used to all this. And though Marcello was proud even he didn't expect such an attitude to arise.

Then two years had passed and Terra had taken a new habit of killing people in the quickest ways possible. Marcello was so happy that he had promoted her from a thief to a hit man. Terra was fifteen at the time and didn't take the promotion happily like most people would if _they_ were promoted. She didn't seem angry either. She just took the job and did as she was told. During that time she had earned herself an apartment and a legal job as a normal, everyday cinematographer. She only films little-known products so she's paid little. Luckily, Marcello pays her cash after a job well-done.

Many things have changed over those two years. Terra finally knew how to drive after getting private lessons from chauffeur Bobby. Her martial arts skills have jumped to a whole new level of speed and strength. She had also mastered the sword with David Cain's intensive training. She would practice holding, swinging and jabbing it around for five hours per day. As for her rock manipulating powers, she had tamed with patience and finally kept under control. As soon as she was able to control that, she began to get creative by forming her rocks into any shape she wanted which also helped a lot during any given job. Terra seemed very comfortable with her life except for one thing always tugging at her. Terra would occasionally get nightmares of her hands being covered in blood and she would look into a mirror to realize that her entire body is stained with crimson. It would end with her screaming in complete fright, soaking her clothes in sweat. It didn't come often so it wouldn't bother her that much during the day. Overall, things were just fine for the time being.

"And cut! That's a rap for today people; I'll see you tomorrow at seven sharp." The director said as he placed on his coat and made his way out along with everyone else. Then he turned around to a young sixteen year old blonde who seemed to be organizing the camera and placing it back in its position. "Hey camera girl... uh… what's your name again?"

"Terra; Terra Capri, sir." The tall girl replied in a small voice as if she were lying.(hint, hint, nudge, nudge)

"Ah, right, Terra. You don't mind cleaning the camera would you? It's kind of in need of dusting. Thanks." He called out, chucking to her a washcloth and slamming the door behind him, leaving Terra in the dark. She shook her head and began to polish up the camera.

In a few short minutes, she was done cleaning her camera inside and out. Once she reached out to the exit door, her cell phone started to buzz in her pocket. Hissing a curse under her breath, she answered it with a well-mannered 'hello', despite her mood.

"Terra, is that you?" A husky voice asked in a whisper. Terra stiffened up and covered her mouth as she responded 'yes'. "Get to my office as soon as you can, got that?"

"Yes sir," Terra responded walking toward the restroom as she put away her phone. In one of the stalls, she dressed up quickly, throwing on her business suit, matching fedora, her oxford shoes and her demonic-looking mask. She was also equipped with a sheath for her sword along with the sword itself. Terra climbed out the window and fell right out the ten storey floor. She spread her arms and legs wide open and, all of the sudden; she began to fly back up into the sky. She extended her arms forward and closed her arms as she flew straight forward at breakneck speed, holding on to her hat as she thought of what Marcello might have in store for her.

Terra entered the office as she relieved herself of her mask by pulling it down to her chest, letting her blonde hair fall over her right eye. The man at the desk, a slightly short brunette at that, grinned at her, his golden tooth gleaming in the little light of the room. Terra bowed to him slightly and straightened up. After an awkward silence Terra asked if he needed a new job done. He nodded.

"Take a good look at this man here," Marcello told her, slipping the picture of a rugged man probably in his sixties down to her. Terra took it up in one hand and did as she was told. It was a white male. He had brown eyes, scarce, grayed hair, a wrinkled, worn face with a goatee and a pointy chin. Terra looked up at Marcello with wondering eyes.

"When do you want him dead?" Terra asked, sliding the picture into her breast pocket. Marcello chuckled and shook his head.

"No, Terra, not today. Today, you're going to escort this man around the city; as his bodyguard. His name is Frederick Costa. Instead of killing people, you'll be protecting him since his bodyguards called in sick and he's a wanted man in the opposing Mafia. He retired but he's still one of us. Whatever he wants you do, understood? He's was a great member of us so you treat him with respect." Marcello ordered. Terra hesitated to nod. His grin got wider. "Don't worry; it's not like he's sexually active anymore. He's got a wife and kids to look after." Marcello comforted. Terra blushed before heading to the door, embarrassed. "He lives all the way down south; you can't miss his house since it's a ten million dollar mansion." He added as he searched his pocket for a cigar. Terra exited, slipping on her mask.

Terra made it to the mansion. It was fairly large and it definitely stood out. Terra was dressed in a pair of hiking boots, khaki shorts, a rugged tank top and brown gloves just to look as casual as possible. Terra rang the doorbell while at its enormous gates. Terra waited for about a minute before losing patience and was about to ring again until…

"Hey, are you from the Playboy Manor?"

* * *

Ok, weird ending for a chapter. So sue me… no, wait, you can't. That's too bad. Also, I realized the chapter was pretty small. I apologize for the inconvenience. I'll try to make it a bit longer next chapter. '**Try**' being my keyword. 

All of that aside, please review and give me advice if I messed up again. By the way, before you think of reporting me for the slight violence in the beginning please think twice. I was being very mild. Thank you. Have a great summer.

Sorry I took so long, I was busy with summer school. I can't help it, I hate math.


End file.
